


Until You’re Mine

by FinalMoondragon



Category: Roswell (TV 1999)
Genre: Angst, Attraction, Cheating, F/M, Longing, Multi, Romance, Smut, polar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2020-12-21 14:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalMoondragon/pseuds/FinalMoondragon
Summary: Liz fights her attraction to Michael, despite her alien powers beginning to react to him. Will her guilt over Maria be enough to keep them apart, or will she risk friendship for love? Max and Tess are missing - captured or worse?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As promised here is the series I started based on my one shot “Girl Crush”! I decided I want to know what happens next so here we are. Rated explicit for later chapters. Hope you enjoy! Please R&R, comments make my day! ❤️

The door chimed, and Liz Parker glanced up from putting the freshly refilled sugar containers under the counter, automatically smiling as her best friend swept into the empty restaurant – Hurricane DeLuca had arrived, Michael Guerin in tow. Maria was a force of nature, unable to make a discreet entrance, when she arrived, everyone knew it. Tonight, she was wearing a lime green mini skirt, and a glittery silver halter top, her long blonde hair cascaded down her back. Knee high white boots completed her ensemble. On anyone else it would have looked tacky. On Maria it looked incredible.  


“Please, please, no paparazzi.” Maria announced as she surged through the empty dining room, only pausing to do a quick twirl and hair flip for Liz, before kissing each of her cheeks and sweeping off towards the back room. “Only stopping in! I forgot my purse this morning!” She vanished through the back door with a flash of a dazzling grin, leaving Liz to stare after her. As usual she hadn’t even given Liz a chance to speak.  


“She’s a little wound up.” Michael commented, sliding into a chair at the bar, drawing Liz’s attention. His arms rested on the counter and he leaned towards her with a half amused, half exasperated smile. Her chocolate eyes melded with his caramel irises, and she managed a smile that felt more like stuttered words. He had clearly been persuaded into dressing up for their outing. Black jeans, and a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled to the elbows. God, why did he have to look so damn good all the time? Of ’course she preferred the real Michael – torn jeans, t-shirt, possibly covered in motorcycle grease. However, she had to admit that he cleaned up nice.  


“When isn’t she?” Liz chuckled, looking for a distraction. She snatched a mostly dry rag off the sink rim and began wiping the already clean bar. “You guys look nice. Going somewhere special?” She asked nonchalantly. When she received no immediate response, she chanced a look at him.  


Michael was watching her with a raised eyebrow, “You’re making the counter dirty you know.”  


Liz blushed, her brain scrambling for a plausible response. Instead she found herself licking her lips as her eyes betrayed her and darted to the curve of his mouth as he smirked at her across the bar. How the hell had Maria gotten so lucky?  


“Found it!” Maria announced, popping the door open so suddenly that Liz dropped the rag on the floor. She darted a guilty look at her best friend, but as usual, Maria was oblivious. She had zeroed in on Michael, and she waved her hand dramatically in the air, silver bracelets jangling. “Michael! Why are you sitting? We’re going to be late!”  


Michael groaned, and cast a look at Liz before grudgingly standing up. Maria wrapped herself around him, smiling widely as she gazed into his eyes. She planted a kiss on him before turning to wave at Liz.  


Liz somehow managed to keep her smile intact, even though her chest constricted at the sight. She thought it was a crush. She’d buried it for years, but it was getting harder and harder to ignore. It was getting painful to hide. She forced a laugh, as if to say, “Oh, typical Maria.” But she couldn’t trust herself to actually speak. Michael caught her eye, giving her a strange look. Oh God, had he seen something in her expression? Heard the brittleness of her laughter? She shifted her gaze back to Maria lest he suspect anything.  


“Don’t wait up! We’ll be late!” She blew Liz a kiss before dragging Michael out into the night, her laughter carrying back inside over the sound of tinkling bells.  


“See ya, Parker.” Michael said, waving over his shoulder.  


“Have fun!” Liz called after them, too late. Ignoring the sinking feeling in her chest, Liz picked up the dirty rag and threw it back into the sink before reaching for a clean one. Michael had been right. She’d messed up her clean bar.  


Liz scrubbed the bar until it shone. Then she stacked all the chairs on the table tops, leaving the floor clear for mopping in the morning. Every so often she caught a whiff of Maria’s perfume, still hanging in the air. She wondered if Michael liked the overpowering, flowery scent, or if he tolerated it because he had no choice.  


She thought of the way Maria had wrapped herself around Michael, ordering him around, taking every kiss for granted. She slammed one of the chairs down onto the table much harder than she intended, and the sound made her flinch. She shook her head, trying to calm down and be rational. It wasn’t any of her business what Maria and Michael did in their relationship. It didn’t matter if Michael liked Maria’s perfume or not. It wasn’t her business. 

Liz looked around for something else to do, determined to stay busy. Her shoulders sagged when she realized the restaurant was clean. She had already done everything, and the kitchen was long since cleaned and closed down. She was the only person left in the building, save for her parents upstairs. “Damn.”  


She had nothing left to do but go home to the apartment she and Maria rented together. Not that Maria was there very often – she tended to sleepover at Michaels’ more often than not. Liz groaned. She wasn’t going to think about them!  


... ... ...

Liz laid in bed and stared at the lines of shadows and light shifting across her ceiling. Headlights from her open window. Each time she halfway hoped it was Michael’s motorcycle, returning Maria to her empty, disheveled bed in the room on the other side of the small living area. But each time, the lights faded, and the room was plunged into darkness once more. She didn’t know why she bothered pretending one of them was his bike. She would hear it from blocks away, the roar making her heart race as if she were riding on the back of it, wrapped around his body, breathing in the leather of his jacket. She knew they weren’t coming back any time soon.  


They were probably holed up in his apartment by now. Buried under his sheets, whispering and touching, reveling in each other. And where was she? Alone in bed, imagining it.  


Disgusted, Liz flopped over on her side and stared at the pale green digits of her alarm clock. 2:18AM. She’d been lying awake for almost 3 hours. She wished she could say it was a one-time occurrence. She wished it was just a fluke, not being able to sleep. Only she knew better. Every night that Maria went out with him, Liz lay awake. Praying that they would decide to cut their evening short, praying for them to break up, as awful as it made her feel to wish against her best friends’ happiness. She lay awake every night, as her imagination ran wild, playing out every scenario possible, wondering and dreading what they were doing at that very moment.  


Honestly, what did Maria have that she didn’t? What could Maria give him that she couldn’t? Was it her smile and laugh? Her blonde hair, and wild, uncontrollable nature? Was it her perfume, lingering in the air, reminding him to think of her long after she had gone? What was it?  


... ... ...

Maria didn’t return during the night, or even before her shift in the morning. Liz left without her, walking the 2 blocks to the Crashdown diner, arms folded over her chest because she had forgotten her jacket. The sun was only just barely up, and the desert air was still cool and breezy. She was across the street from the diner when she heard it. Her heart stopped and then leapt into double time as she looked for the motorcycle.  


The engine broke the stillness of morning as he roared down the center of the street, heedless of the yellow lines. His leather jacket was open, revealing a white t-shirt beneath. The wind tousled his dirty blond hair – and she could see Maria wrapped around him, wearing his helmet. His black motorcycle boots touched the pavement as he came to a halt by the front door and let Maria slide a bit ungracefully off the side. She took off her borrowed helmet and leaned over the bike to kiss him before hooking the helmet strap over the handlebar and dashing inside.  


Liz continued to stand on the sidewalk, simply watching the scene unfold, nearly identical to a dozen other mornings. She fantasized that he’d call her name then, and she would run to him, climb on the back of his bike, and they would run off together. Forget Maria. Forget the Crashdown. Forget Roswell. Just run.  


“You sleep walking, Parker?” Michaels’ voice snapped her out of her daydream. Shit. How long had she been staring at him? Had he noticed? Of ‘course he had noticed! He had talked to her.  


“Um, sorry. I didn’t sleep well. Little spacy this morning.” She tried for a light laugh as she crossed the street and approached his idling bike. Unwittingly, her gaze slid over his body, taking in his messy hair, whiskey eyes, and sardonic smirk. She chewed her bottom lip and tucked a flyaway hair behind her ear. He leaned back on the leather seat, dropping one hand onto his thigh as he looked at her. His jacket fell open to reveal a rumpled white undershirt; his faded jeans were smudged with old grease stains and dotted with rips and tears. His boot hit the kick stand.  


“You don’t get enough of space with all the alien shit?” He joked and then asked more seriously, “Something on your mind?” His head tilted slightly, concern in his whiskey eyes. Oh, how she wished it was something else. If only he would look at her right now like he did in her dreams.  


She smiled, and hoped he couldn’t see past it as her chest tightened. “Nothing new.” Every fiber of her being screamed at her to tell him. The pain in her heart begged her to confess everything, begged her to beg him. Please love me. Please let me take her place. Please want me as much as you want her.  


“You sure?” He asked, holding out the helmet, “You could blow off work and go for a ride, get out of your head for once.”  


Internally she let out a sob, desperate to say yes. Her gaze flickered to the windows behind him – heavily decorated with Aliens and Spacecraft – and saw Maria behind the counter, making coffee. Her head bobbed in time to whatever music was spilling from the kitchen, making her alien antenna headband bounce and wave sporadically. Did she dare?  


Michael pressed the helmet into her hands, drawing her attention back to him. His eyes locked with hers. “You coming? Trade in the fake aliens for a real one?”  


Heart racing, dizzy from the rush, she nodded before she could talk herself out of it. She jammed the helmet on and snapped it under her chin. Michael grinned, and hit the kickstand as she slid onto the seat behind him and snaked her arms around his waist, pressing against his body and breathing in the scent of leather. Just this once, she promised herself. Just this once, she’d pretend she could have what Maria had.  


With a growl, the bike shot into the street, picking up speed as they headed for open desert. 


	2. Chapter 2

Liz clung to Michael Guerin's back as the motorcycle roared out of town into the desert. The cool dry air whipped and tangled her long brown hair as it flew back from beneath her borrowed helmet. Behind her, the sunrise warmed her back, and she tried to let the wind carry her guilt away, back to the Crashdown where Maria was surely freaking out that Liz hadn't arrived for her shift. Just this once, let go, she told herself. Just this once.

Michael glanced back to grin at her over his shoulder, the brilliant early morning sun catching his whiskey eyes and making them sparkle and flash. Liz knotted her fingers tighter in his rumpled white shirt beneath his open leather jacket. His stomach was hard beneath her hands, and she pressed her forehead against his back, closing her eyes. Why couldn't she have this every morning? Desperately she tried to pretend that he was hers. That Maria wasn't waiting for both of them. That she wouldn't be angrily demanding an answer to why Liz had taken off with Maria's boyfriend and blown off work.

The motorcycle steered off the pavement and onto a dry dirt path, kicking up a cloud of sand colored dust that hung in the air long after they were gone. Far out into the rocky desert, until the road was a glimmering, hazy mirage in the distance. He cut the motor, and she felt his boot hit the kick stand.

"Far enough away Parker?" Michael turned to look over his shoulder again.

"Never." She joked – though she suspected that he could hear the truth in her voice. She forced a smile and hoped it didn't look too guilty. Reluctantly, Liz slid carefully off the bike and tugged his helmet off, shaking her head to free her wind tangled hair. Self consciously she ran her fingers back through it and straightened her mint green alien dress.

"Don't tell me Liz Parker is actually tired of Roswell?" Michael teased, climbing off the motorcycle and reaching out to take the helmet from her hands. He balanced it on the black leather seat and jerked his head to indicate she should follow him. Without waiting to see if she did so, he started off into the large red boulders. Lizards scurried out of his path, seeking better places to sunbathe.

Liz bit her lip and glanced back at the road in the distance – glimmering with heat as the sun rose higher, burning away the cool morning. Crushing the guilt down, she turned and followed Michael into the rocks, the only sound coming from their feet crunching on the sandy gravel and dried sticks.

Michael climbed up on a large boulder and turned to offer his hand to her, easily tugging her up to stand beside him before grinning and climbing higher.

Liz followed, heart racing, fingers tingling where he had touched her. Where was he taking her? What would they talk about? What should she say? What _could_ she say? By the way I'm in love with you and I want you to dump your girlfriend – who also happens to be my best friend? Yea. That would go over real well.

"Spacing out again Parker?" Michael called to her and she raised her head to find him sitting above her on a smooth red rock, his faded blue jeans and dusty motorcycle boots dangling over the edge. He nodded his head towards the little uneven path that ran alongside the rock and led up to where he was perched.

"Sorry." Liz smiled and hurried to climb up beside him, carefully smoothing her skirt as she lowered herself down to sit on the warm rock.

"God I've never seen someone look so guilty for taking a motorcycle ride." Michael snorted, leaning back on his hands to give her a sideways look.

Liz automatically reached up to touch her hair, tucking it behind her ear as she lowered her gaze, not trusting herself to look at him. "I'm sure Maria is freaking out, that's all." She felt like kicking herself. She finally had a chance to have Michael to herself and she had to mention his girlfriend. She closed her eyes briefly, shaking her head. Of course she should be thinking of Maria. She was his girlfriend. She shouldn't be thinking about Michael at all. She shouldn't be alone with Michael, out in the desert.

"When isn't Maria freaking out?" Michael asked dryly, finally drawing Liz's gaze.

"I guess you're right." She relented, anxiously chewing her lip.

"Relax Parker, I'm not kidnapping you. You'll be back in no time." He rolled his eyes. "You just looked like you needed a break."

"Sorry, I'm just…" She licked her lips. Her mouth was so damn dry.

"Spacey today?" He finished for her, as always, his eyes seeming to look right through her. Did he know? She'd been so careful to hide it, for so long. Even before Max left with Tess, she'd been half in love with Michael. But there was no way he could have known.

"Yea." She replied lamely.

He shook his head and exhaled, "You're a shitty liar, Parker."

Cheeks coloring, Liz looked down at her lap, fidgeting with her fingers, smoothing the stupid silver alien face of her apron. She ran her fingers over the shining materiel again and again, until his hand covered hers and she froze. The warm hum of energy began to crackle through her veins and she willed herself not to react. 

"Relax." He said softly.

Liz swallowed hard before slowly raising her head to meet his eyes, "I'm trying to." She admitted softly.

His brow furrowed as he studied her, sunlight catching his eyes, turning his irises to warm honey. His tousled hair and leather jacket were dusted with sand from their ride through the desert, his skin tanned and oh so tempting to touch. "What's on your mind Parker?"

Her eyes darted to the curve of his lips, and she licked her own. When her gaze locked with his once more she felt her heart skip a beat. _He knew._ His hand slid from hers as his eyes searched her face, the intensity of his gaze making her want to crawl under their rock and hide.

"Something you want to tell me?" He asked softly.

Liz felt her chest tighten, and she forced herself to shake her head slowly. Knowing the lie shown plainly on her face as she did so. "I can't."

Michael nodded and looked away, watching the sun as it inched higher and higher in the clear blue sky. Light reflected off of a car in the distance as it sped towards town. After some time, he said, "I should get you back to work. Don't want Maria to freak."

Heart sinking into the pit of her stomach, Liz nodded, "Alright."

In silence they made their way down from the rocks and returned to the motorcycle. Michael passed her the helmet, and their fingers brushed as she reached to grab it. Liz shot her gaze up to meet his, once again feeling a warm tingle of electricity hum beneath her skin at the contact. Michael didn't smile, his eyes dropping for the briefest of seconds to her lips before flashing back to her eyes. Liz forgot how to breath. The desert heat seeming to grow in the space between them until she felt she might burst into flames if he didn't touch her.

Michael turned away first, swinging his long leg over the bike seconds before it roared to life. Liz fumbled with the helmet, tugging it on as quickly as she could before climbing onto the seat behind him. Her fingers gripped his shoulders for balance, and she caught the corner of his eye as he glanced back at her. His jaw tightened.

Her thighs pressed against his hips as she slid into place against his back and her hands hesitantly traveled from his shoulders, down to his sides and around to his stomach, splaying against the hard muscle beneath his shirt.

"Ready?"

Was it her imagination or was his voice rougher, huskier? Liz nodded, resting her head against his back, tightening her grip on his body as he accelerated in a cloud of dust, gravel crunching beneath the tires as he spun back towards the road.

Guilt warred with excitement and desire as they flew through the desert. The heat in his eyes couldn't have been her imagination. Not this time.

What was she getting herself into?


	3. Chapter 3

"Maria, I told you, I just overslept. I forgot to set my alarm." Liz explained for the hundredth time. If she had struggled with the lie the first time it slipped from her lips, her exasperation at having to repeat it again and again certainly made it sound believable. How Maria had completely missed seeing Liz hop on the back of Michael's motorcycle was entirely beyond her, but nonetheless, it had happened. Maria was truly in her own little world. Liz smiled distractedly as she passed out dishes of steaming food to a table of five and then turned to rush back behind the counter. The phone was ringing off the hook.

"Like Liz Parker ever forgets to set her alarm." Maria replied, still annoyed. "Don't you like, have a built in clock? Like dogs that know when the kid is going to get off the bus every day."

"I'm sorry Maria. And no, I'm not Lassie." Liz's voice sounded strained even to her own ears, "Thank you for calling the Crashdown, how may I help you?"

Maria rolled her eyes and reached around Liz to grab the coffee pot. The diner was slammed. Every table full. The chime on the door dinging endlessly. Liz had picked a hell of a morning to sleep in.

Liz barely had a chance to breathe all day. God she hated closing and then opening the next day. Her feet were killing her, her head was pounding. She felt like throwing her stupid antennae across the room – certain that the pinching headband was at least half the problem. She shoved the swinging door open and escaped into the breakroom, making a beeline for her locker. Tylenol. Advil. Something. She had to have something.

From out in the dining room she heard Maria hollering her name again. Liz groaned and tipped her head back to stare up at the dingey ceiling. "Why me? Is this punishment for this morning? Is it?"

"I suppose that would depend on what you did this morning."

Liz let out a shriek and spun guiltily around, clutching the little bottle of aspirin she had found in the back of her locker. The pills rattled loudly with her movement. "Isabel!"

"Switch to decaf Liz." Isabel said dryly, flipping idly through a fashion magazine. She was sprawled on the well worn couch, her heels haphazardly kicked aside. She had yet to look up.

"You scared me." Liz exhaled, using the excuse of shaking 2 pills into her hand to try to compose herself again.

"You should really be more aware of your surroundings." Isabel replied, finally raising her perfectly outlined eyes to look at Liz.

"Thanks. I'll try to keep that in mind." Liz said, "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Waiting for Michael. As usual." Isabel sighed, dropping the magazine on the coffee table. "Have you seen him?"

"Oh, um, no… not, not since he dropped Maria off this morning." Liz casually put the aspirin bottle back in her locker and shut the door. She could feel heat rising into her cheeks. She swallowed the pills dry, nearly gagging.

"Figures." Isabel sat up, "Listen, we all need to talk. When are you and Maria off?"

"Um, 3:00… is everything okay?" Liz edged towards the door, hoping to peer through the round window without Maria or any customers seeing her.

"I don't know. It's probably nothing." Isabel reached for her heels, tugging them on before standing up and straightening her leopard print skirt. "I'm sure it was just a nightmare."

Curious, Liz looked back at her. "Nightmare? About what?"

"Max… I just… I have a feeling he's in danger." Isabel laughed shortly and shook her head, "Imagine that."

Liz forced a laugh, as if she could remember what it felt like to not be in danger. She shook her head as she spoke, trying to sound reassuring, "I'm sure its fine. Probably just worry since he's been gone so long."

"Yea. I'm sure that's it." Isabel smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. "Anyways. If you see Michael, tell him I got sick of waiting and went home. Meet in the park at 7?"

"I'll let him know." Liz nodded. "And yes, 7 sounds good."

"Liz! A little help out here!" Maria shouted from the dining room.

"Good luck." Isabel smirked.

"Yea, thanks." Liz rolled her eyes and pushed through the door, rejoining the chaos. Like she didn't have enough on her mind. Max. As if in reaction to even thinking his name, she felt the familiar angry hum and pulse of alien energy rush through her veins. She clenched her fists to hide the green crackle and took a deep breath. The last thing she needed was for the entire diner to witness her accidently exploding all the ketchup bottles. All this time, and she still lost control when she got emotional. Not that she let the others see it happen – at least not when she could help it. Isabel and Michael probably would have helped her had she asked for it. They certainly had no problem helping Kyle learn how to cope with his own alien problem. But Liz, being Liz, was determined to figure it out on her own. She was her own personal science project. And had it been a project that she was being graded on, she'd likely be failing. She remembered the fight with Tess and Max before they left. The night her powers fully surfaced.

Max had left her for Tess, and then left all of them after announcing that Tess was pregnant. He said it wasn't safe in Roswell for the baby, until they knew whether or not it would be human or alien. That was two years ago. He sent letters, postcards, even made occasional phone calls – though those were few and far between. As far as she could tell, Max and his new family moved around a lot. It had been over a month since anyone had heard from him.

Liz looked up as the door chimed again, and Alex waved at her before taking a seat at the counter. He had a CD in hand and was jittering his knee.

"Hey Alex – you just missed Isabel." Liz said as she rushed by carrying a food laden tray over her head.

"Damn it." Alex sighed, "I wanted her to listen to this one."

"Just bring it tonight!" Liz called over her shoulder, dodging around an old woman with a walker, only to come up short just before tripping over a stray toddler. She smiled tightly as the parents made a half-assed attempt at telling the kid to sit down and stay put.

"Wait – what's tonight?" Alex called after her.

... ... ...

Liz groaned in relief, tipping her head back to let the hot water pour over her face. Whoever had invented showers was her hero. She didn't know how long she'd been standing under the steady stream. Long enough that the small bathroom was filled with a heavy fog, and the air was so thick with moisture she thought she might have to swim to the door. But it just felt so good. She ran her hands over her face and smoothed her hair back.

Reluctantly, after a few more minutes of just standing there, Liz reached down and turned the faucet. She stepped out of the shower and grabbed the large fluffy blue towel that was draped over the curtain rod in the same motion, burying her face in the soft material. Hot showers were a wonderful thing.

Wrapping the towel around her body, Liz opened the bathroom door and stepped out into her apartment, expecting it to be empty. She let out a startled yelp as she realized Michael sat on the soft grey couch, TV remote in hand, expression just as surprised as her own. His leather jacket was tossed over the sofa back, his dusty black boots propped on the pine coffee table.

"Michael!" Liz gasped, clutching her towel tighter around herself. She curled her toes into the thick white carpet.

Michael, however, quickly recovered and raised a brow, smirking, "Was starting to think you'd fallen asleep in there."

What the hell was he doing here? In her apartment. Without Maria. How did he get in? How long had he been sitting there? Did Maria give him a key? What if she'd walked out naked?! Her heart pounded in her chest, remembering the heat between them as they stood in the desert. All manner of fantasies flashing through her mind as she gaped at him, unsure which question to ask first. Finally she managed, "How, how did you get in?"

Michael gave her a look that clearly said, "Really?" He rolled his eyes, "Maria is late. I picked the lock when you didn't answer."

"Michael, you can't just… what if I'd been naked!?" Liz exclaimed, blushing.

He smirked, "You mean, like now?"

If she had been blushing before, it was nothing compared to the heat that rushed into her cheeks at his words. Flustered, Liz started towards her open bedroom door, "Maria was going to the market after work, I'm not sure how long she'll be."

"Yea I know."

Liz heard the couch squeak behind her as he shifted, and belatedly she realized that he had stood up. She turned to close her door and found him standing far too close. He reached up to rest a hand on the door frame over her head, his expression unreadable.

"Michael what-" Liz started, tightening her grip on her towel. She could feel a trickle of water running down the small of her back from her wet hair.

"I wanted to talk to you." He stated, eyes flicking down to the just visible tops of her breasts, still freckled with water droplets, before coming up to meet hers again.

"O-Okay… let me just, get dressed." Liz stammered, swallowing hard.

"Maria will be here any minute Liz," Michael replied, "and I want to know what happened this morning. In the desert."

Liz's heart stopped; her eyes wide. "I don't… nothing happened. We just went for a ride. That's all."

Again, Michael gave her a look as if he could see through her bullshit. How did he always see right through her? She couldn't possibly be that bad of a liar, after all she'd had how many years of practice, covering up all the alien crap?

"Isabel was looking for you earlier." Liz tried to change the subject. "She said something about Max…"

"I don't give a rats ass about Max right now." Michael replied. "I want to know what the hell happened out there this morning."

"I don't know what y-" Liz started and the cut herself off as Michael dropped his hand from the door frame and lightly brushed his fingers across her bare shoulder. Tiny, heated sparks flickered between their skin, tingling and humming, stirring her powers back to the surface and sending a rush of heat into the pit of her stomach. She gasped, lips parting as she looked up at him.

He raised a brow as he stood over her, "Yea, I'm sure that's just nothing."


	4. Chapter 4

"Yea, I'm sure that's just nothing."

Liz's heart felt as if it might pound right out of her chest. Her throat clenched. Her mouth went dry. Her tongue felt like cotton. Heat surged through her body – plunging into the pit of her stomach before arcing out like lightning through her veins, crackling with alien energy that made her very skin hum and tingle.

Michael never broke eye contact with her, his whiskey colored irises flickering with gold sparks; the very same gold sparks that flitted and crackled between his fingertips and her wet, bare skin as he slowly dragged his touch over her shoulder.

Breathless, they stood in silence, staring at each other. Desperate longing clutched at Liz's heart, as if even her powers yearned to be one with his. Hand shaking, she reached up slowly, hesitantly touching his wrist, slowly wrapping her fingers around it. The current between them compounded at the contact. She had the sudden, reckless thought to drop her towel and let whatever happened, happen.

Michael's jaw tightened. She saw him swallow – hard. Could he really feel it too? That wasn't possible. Shouldn't be possible. Whatever it was. It should have been one sided. It always had been. Hadn't it? A steady blush began to rise in her cheeks as it dawned on her that if she were feeling such an intense urge to throw herself on him, there was a good chance he might be feeling the same thing. The sparks in his darkening eyes, and the uneven way he was breathing certainly suggested it. Both mortified and insanely aroused, Liz forced herself to release his wrist, focusing on each finger, willing it to uncurl.

Michael stepped towards her, moving swiftly, his hand flipping over to catch her wrist in his grip as she began to lower her arm, drawing a gasp from her lips as he tugged her towards him in the same motion. She collided with his hard chest and felt his heart pounding through his white t-shirt; the scent of desert air, sweat and motorcycle grease mingled with the spice of his shampoo and she felt her body tremble as she tilted her head back automatically as if waiting for his mouth to cover hers.

Only it never did.

The doorknob rattled, and they sprang apart as if the electric current buzzing beneath their skin had suddenly turned on them with a violent shock. Wide eyed with guilt, Liz shot a look at the door and then back up at Michael.

Michael, as always, thinking faster on his feet than everyone else, gave her a warning look, pushed her back a step and yanked the door shut between them. He was back on the sofa, remote in hand, mask in place to cover his racing heart, before the front door finally flung open and Maria burst through with an armful of grocery bags.

"Michael! A little help here?" Maria said loudly, kicking the door shut as she fought with the rustling plastic bags.

Michael sighed, and dropped his feet off the side of the coffee table, tossing the remote back onto the sofa cushion. He crossed the small room in a few long strides and wordlessly grabbed 4 of the bags, unceremoniously dropping them on the kitchen counter. His eyes darted towards Liz's closed bedroom door.

"Careful! You'll break the jars!" Maria scolded, "What the hell are you watching anyways? Dr. Phil?" She wrinkled her nose at the muted TV.

"No. I was flipping channels, waiting for you to get here." Michael rolled his eyes.

"Ah! He speaks!" Maria exclaimed.

Michael gave her a look, "Anymore bags in your car?"

"No bags, just the cases of soda." She opened a cabinet and started putting stuff away. "Is Liz home?"

Michael shrugged, "I think she's in her room."

"Damn it – did you pick the lock again?" Maria rounded on him, "Stop doing that! If you fuck it up my landlord is going to shoot me!"

Michael grinned and dodged the packet of ramen she chucked at his head. "I'll get the soda." He ducked out the door and vanished from sight.

... ... ...

Liz stood frozen on the other side of her door, listening intently as Michael and Maria bickered. She could hear glass jars clinking on the countertops, and plastic bags crinkling. Then she heard the door slam.

Still trembling from head to toe, Liz backed away from the door. What the hell was she doing? What if Maria had walked in and found her in nothing but a towel, pressed against Michael's chest? World War 3 would be an understatement.

She felt heat simmering beneath her skin, unable to cool, desperate to rage into a wildfire if only he would touch her one more time. She ran her shaking fingers through her wet hair and walked to her open walk-in closet. As she reached for the light switch and flipped it on, sparks flew from her fingertips, and she let out a shriek as the lightbulb exploded with a loud pop, raining bits of glass onto the carpet.

She immediately glanced towards the door, as if Maria might burst through it. However, she could now hear the TV blaring from the living room. The outburst had gone unnoticed. Liz breathed a sigh of relief. She heard the apartment door open and close again, and more bickering.

With a roll of her eyes, Liz cautiously leaned into the closet and rifled through her shirts, before finally settling on a form fitting emerald green number. The neckline swooped just a bit too low, and the sleeves were cut so that they fit off the shoulders, leaving plenty of bare skin. Inwardly she chided herself for tempting fate. Outwardly she smirked at her reflection in the full length mirror attached to the wall beside the closet. She quickly crossed to her dresser, snatching a lacy black thong and a pair of low rise, hip hugging jeans that clung to her curves.

Once she was dressed, she dove into her jewelry box, rummaging until she found what she was looking for – a pair of gold earrings, a single butterfly attached to a long delicate chain that dangled roughly 2 inches down. Then she combed her hair and tugged on a pair of black heels with too many straps crisscrossing over the tops of her feet.

Again, she stood before her mirror. She was definitely an idiot for tempting fate. She took a deep breath and turned towards her door before she could talk herself into changing.

... ... ...

Michael heard the doorknob turn, even over the sound of the television and Maria singing along to whatever obnoxious music video was playing. Before he could help himself he turned to look, and immediately regretted it. He struggled to keep his expression unreadable as Liz calmly walked out of her room, hips swaying in her tight jeans. His gaze slid up her body, only half aware that Maria was still crashing around in the kitchen, opening and closing cabinets while she sang. He could see a narrow strip of tanned skin between Liz's low cut jeans and her clinging shirt.

Liz caught his eye, and he saw a mischievous glint that he never expected from her. The corner of her mouth lifted, and she casually turned away, walking past him, brushing almost too close as she slid past him into the small kitchen. The sweet scent of her bodywash nearly made him groan out loud. He resisted the urge to reach out and grab her.

How many years had he jealously watched as Max held all of her attention? How often had he seen Liz cry over Max? How many times had he seen Max break her heart, and wished that he could be the one to comfort her? How many times had he watched her from across the room as she laughed with Alex and Maria? It couldn't be all in his head this time. He had seen her looking back, far too often lately. And then… the desert. The sparks. The surge of heat and recognition and longing. The intense satisfaction and overwhelming desire as she curled her fingers around his wrist. What was happening?

"Hey Maria, get anything good?" Liz's voice shattered his thoughts.

"There you are! Did you know Michael picked the lock again?!" Maria shot him another look – which he purposely ignored.

"Michael! What if I'd been naked?" Liz gave him a scandalized look that did nothing to cover the wicked gleam in her dark eyes. He felt his heart stutter in his chest. This was a side of her he hadn't seen before. He hid a smirk, eager to rise to her challenge.

Maria exhaled in exasperation and rolled her eyes as she turned her back on them.

"Guess I'll have to be more careful next time." Michael replied softly, casually leaning over Liz as he stepped too close, forcing her to press back against the counter as he reached around her body for a can of soda. He looked down at her and gave her a taunting look. _Come and get it baby._ Two could play that game. He let his gaze flick briefly to her lips as she gasped softly, then he stepped back. The can opened with a hiss of carbonation and he moved to lean against the refrigerator.

"Ew you're drinking that warm?" Maria made a face as she began to empty the last bag.

Michael shrugged, still watching Liz squirm out of the corner of his eye. He had shattered her calm, now color filled her cheeks and she was chewing her bottom lip.

Liz seemed to realize she was still being watched, because she suddenly reached up to toy with her damp hair and looked away, "Oh um, Isabel wants us all to meet in the park at 7."

Michael frowned, recalling Liz's earlier attempt at changing the subject. Something about Max.

"More alien crap?" Maria asked rolling her eyes. She reached out and took the soda from Michael – taking a quick drink before making a face. "Gross."

"Then why did you drink it?" Michael asked, taking it back.

"Yea, she's having nightmares about Max." Liz said softly, as if she didn't really want to say the name.

Maria froze, concern filling her face, "You don't think he's hurt do you? Or the alien hunters got him? Oh Liz, I'm so sorry, you must be worried sick."

Liz seemed to bristle slightly, "Max is with Tess. I'm sure he's fine."

"I know, I know, but I still think he'd be better off with you. You two are just meant to be! He'll come around one day." Maria waved her hands as she spoke.

"No, Maria. We aren't, and he won't." Liz stated firmly.

Michael's gaze dropped to Liz's clenched fists and he swore he saw a spark of green energy curl around her fingers before vanishing.

"Whatever you say Chica." Maria said dismissively. "I'm getting a shower, don't want to smell like the Crashdown if we're going out." She squeezed between the two and bounced into the bathroom.

Michael waited until the door clicked shut before he spoke, "Still angry, huh?"

Liz rolled her eyes, avoiding his gaze. "What gave you that idea?"

Michael raised a brow and held up his can of half finished soda. Steam rose from the top. "I don't mind it warm, but boiling is a little much."

"Oh shit. I'm sorry." Liz looked guiltily up at him. The soda stopped sizzling and bubbling.

"Why didn't you tell me you were having trouble controlling it?" He asked after a minute of silence while they listened to the shower turning on and the cabinets banging in the bathroom.

"I can handle it." Liz said automatically.

"Yea, I can see that." Michael moved to her side and poured the remainder of his steaming soda down the drain.

"Just don't tell anyone, okay? I've got it." Liz looked sideways at him. The lie blatant on her face. She really was a terrible liar. Her eyes always widened slightly when she was lying.

"I can teach you, if you want." Michael heard himself offer, knowing damn well it was a terrible idea. Any excuse to be alone with her. He was an idiot. Like he was one to teach her control. Isabel would be much better suited for it. She was addicted to control. She thrived on it. No matter the situation. She had jumped at the chance to help Kyle learn to use his new powers. Liz had turned her down, saying she wasn't really having any issues with it. Isabel had believed her. If anyone could rival Isabel for self-control it was Liz.

"You would do that?" Liz asked softly.

"I'm not promising I'll be a good teacher, so don't get your hopes up." Michael warned. God, she smelled so good. It was distracting. He wanted to run his fingers through her hair and nuzzle her neck, breath her in and taste her lips. He folded his arms over his chest – mostly to keep from reaching for her.

Liz smiled, "I can't promise I'll be a good student."

Michael snorted, "Please. You always got straight A's Parker. You could have gone to any school anywhere in the world."

"Yea… until I turned alien." Liz scoffed, shaking her head.

"You still could have." He stated. "Still could."

"You know I couldn't. I'd never leave…" She cut herself off and shook her head again.

"Roswell?" he finished for her, and then added, "or Max?" Immediately he felt like kicking himself.

Liz's eyes flashed, "I'd never leave any of you. We're a family."

Michael nodded, "Yea I guess. Didn't seem to stop Max though did it?"

She frowned, "I'm sure it was for the best."

Michael fell silent, unable to argue with her. He couldn't help the part of him that was glad Max had left. Liz deserved better than what Max had given her. Better, like what Michael could give her? Yea right. There was no way in hell he'd ever deserve Liz Parker.


	5. Chapter 5

Liz ignored the low whistles from Kyle and Isabel as she joined the group in the park that evening. Like they'd never seen her out of her Crashdown uniform before. She climbed up to perch on the edge of a picnic table, her feet on the faded wooden bench. At the other end of the table, Alex was fighting with an old CD player that looked rather worse for the wear. She recognized the empty CD case beside it as the one he'd had with him in the diner earlier.

"Damn, Liz, got a date later?" Kyle grinned, eyeing her tight jeans and heels. He crossed his arms, bunching up his letter jacket.

Self-consciously Liz tugged the hem of her shirt down, only to have it slide right back up, revealing the tanned skin of her stomach and lower back. "No, I don't have a date."

"Ah so it's for our benefit. I can get behind that." Kyle winked obnoxiously at her and she was forced to grin back at him.

"Of course you can." Isabel rolled her eyes, smirking. She had changed outfits since Liz saw her in the Crashdown - now instead of a leopard print skirt, she wore a short black sundress with large white flowers printed across it. Her dark sunglasses were perched atop her perfectly twisted and pinned blonde hair. A denim jacket with the sleeves rolled up covered her shoulders. Liz wondered if she and Alex were going out after their meeting. It was hard to tell just by looking at Isabel - she looked perfect no matter the occasion.

Beside Isabel, a much more casually dressed Alex banged on the top of the CD player, then took the CD out and dropped it back in the case. Isabel reached out and held her hand over the disc. An instant later an unfamiliar rock song filled the air, mingling with the sound of cicadas. Alex gave her an exasperated look and she smiled sweetly back at him.

It took all of Liz's will power not to look at Michael. She could see him out of the corner of her eye, at the edge of the group. His back rested against one of the shade trees, and his arms were crossed over his chest. Maria dropped onto the tabletop beside her with a loud sigh – clearly stating that she could be doing anything else in the world at that moment, and Liz felt another stab of guilt for thinking about Michael. For wanting Michael. What the hell was wrong with her anyhow? She was the worst friend in the world. Even so, when she saw him straighten up, she couldn't resist shooting him a quick look. When his whiskey eyes locked with hers, she felt her cheeks burn and she hurriedly looked away, tucking a long strand of hair behind her ear and jangling her butterfly earring.

"So, what's this about Max?" Michael asked bluntly.

Isabel sighed, "I don't know. It might be nothing. But the past three nights I've had… nightmares."

"Maybe it's stress." Michael suggested, sounding irritable. Maria blew a bubble with her gum and loudly popped it, earning a glare from Michael. She merely grinned and chewed louder.

"Or maybe he's in danger." Isabel argued. The music stopped as she pressed both palms down onto the tabletop.

"Well, what are they about? Are they all the same?" Kyle asked diplomatically, sensing a fight brewing. Max had been a sensitive subject for a long time now. Even without Liz's involvement. Isabel was hurt that her brother had abandoned her. Michael was angry that after claiming they all had to stick together, their entire lives, Max was the first to bail out. Maria was angry that Max had hurt Liz, yet ever hopeful that the pair would reconcile their high school romance. Alex was of the opinion that Max had only been trying to protect his child, though he thought he was an asshole for cheating on Liz. Kyle on the other hand, just wanted peace and quiet. No alien drama. No hunters. No weird superpowers. And if it meant Max had to leave for it to be peaceful, well, so be it. He did miss Tess though. He'd gotten used to having an almost sister.

"They're similar enough… I think… I think he's being hunted." Isabel admitted.

"Where is he? Do you know?" Liz finally spoke, her voice low. Her nails dug into the chipped wood beneath her. She felt Michael watching her, and she steadfastly refused to look his way.

Isabel shook her head, "I'm not sure. It feels like… like maybe he's coming this way. But I'm not sure."

"Have you tried dream walking him?" Alex asked thoughtfully, folding his arms.

Isabel again shook her head, "Not yet. I was sort of afraid of what I might see."

"Maybe you should." Alex frowned.

Maria leaned forward, "Maybe you're just sensing him coming home finally. Is Tess with him in the dreams? Maybe he's finally come to his senses and he's coming back for L-"

"If you say my name, Maria, I swear I'll knock you off this table." Liz warned.

Kyle snorted softly and looked away to hide his smile.

Maria looked affronted, "I'm just saying!" She tossed her long wavy blonde hair.

"Well, don't." Liz said firmly.

"Alex is right. You should dream walk him. Or Tess. See what the hell is going on." Michael stated, interrupting Maria's grumbling.

"You and Tess were able to connect before when she was in danger." Kyle pointed out, "Maybe you should try reaching them both."

Isabel nodded, and her voice was strained when she said, "Well then… anyone have any photos on them?"

"Uh, yea I've got…" Kyle fished his wallet out of his pocket. Everyone stared at him. "What? She's like my sister, ok?" He held up Tess's senior picture.

"Whatever dude." Michael replied.

"Hey, I'm just glad he doesn't carry a picture of Max with him." Alex teased, and even Liz had to crack a smile as a smattering of laughter broke the tension.

"Aw, you're just jealous I don't have yours in here." Kyle retorted.

Alex held up his hands in mock defeat, "You caught me. I always hoped you only dated Liz to get close to me."

Kyle let out a loud laugh, and Liz exchanged looks with Isabel. Both girls shook their heads and rolled their eyes.

"Let's just do this." Isabel took the offered photo and stared down at it as she moved to sit on the bench on the other side of the table from Liz and Maria. Both of them turned around to watch apprehensively. "Here goes."

Isabel closed her eyes, clutching the photo tightly.

Liz glanced around the group as they waited with bated breath. Kyle looked the most worried of all. Tess really was like his sister. Liz frowned, her grudge against Tess lessened slightly. What did it all matter now anyhow? It wasn't as if she still loved Max. She didn't want him back. She peeked sideways at Michael. No. She wanted the one thing that was strictly off limits.

Isabel furrowed her brow, her grip crinkling the photo. Kyle winced and looked as if he wanted to grab it from her. But she was holding her breath, fierce determination written across her face, and he didn't dare.

"Well?" Michael asked impatiently.

"There's nothing!" Isabel gasped, her brown eyes flew open, her voice cracking with unspoken fears. "Nothing! How is there nothing?!" Her voice rose with panic. Her fingers shook the photo as if it were to blame.

"What do you mean nothing?" Michael demanded. He was away from the tree and in front of Isabel in a flash. Alex worriedly moved closer to her side, all humor forgotten. Maria and Liz exchanged looks. Isabel had never failed to reach her target.

"How can there be nothing? What does that mean?" Kyle tried to keep his voice steady, but Liz heard it waver slightly.

"I don't know!" Isabel snapped.

"Try again." Michael said tersely.

Wordlessly, Isabel nodded, squeezing her eyes shut. Seconds ticked by. The silence stretched. Then she slammed her hands down on the scuffed table top. "Damn it!"

"Maybe… maybe she's just too far away." Alex suggested, as if he didn't believe it himself.

"Isabel dream walked Max when he was in New York." Liz replied softly.

"You said Max was coming closer though. Right?" Maria sounded worried.

Isabel shook her head, still staring at Tess's photo. "I don't… I don't know. I thought so. But…"

"Maybe they got separated." Maria offered.

"Or she's been captured." Kyle said in such a dark voice that everyone fell silent and all eyes turned to him. "I'm not the only one thinking it."

"You don't think he's right do you?" Isabel asked no one in particular. Her voice trembled. She looked from face to face for an answer that no one could give her.

"I think, that we shouldn't panic yet. We don't know how far they traveled. She could be in Canada for all we know. I mean… maybe there _is_ a limit and we just haven't found it til now. We should stay calm. We'll try to reach Max tonight. You've been dreaming about him, so you're at least connecting to him still." Liz stated rationally, knowing damn well she was contradicting herself. If Isabel couldn't reach Tess something was very wrong.

Isabel however seemed to cling to her words. "You're right. We shouldn't panic. I'll try to reach Max. I'm sure there's an explanation. There has to be."

Maria jumped on the bandwagon, "Absolutely. I mean, you've all gotten a lot stronger over the past 2 years. I'm sure Tess has too. Maybe she's just shielding herself somehow."

Michael and Kyle shared a look over Isabel's head, and it was clear to Liz that both men were in agreement. Something was wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou FinalSundragon for reading this again and again. My poor concussed brain really appreciates your editing expertise. XD  
Sorry all for the delay in update - I got a concussion last week and I've been picking at this chapter in between naps. Hope you enjoy! ❤️

Liz sat quietly on the chipped picnic tabletop, lost in thought as she watched the rest of the group bicker and stress. Kyle had taken to pacing the length of the table, arms folded across his chest, expression brooding. For once he had no wise words to offer anyone, no puppy-like grin to break the tension. Liz could feel the stress radiating off of him in waves that collided with her powers and put her on edge. Kyle had quickly learned to control his new abilities and he was surprisingly good at it – a fact that he attributed to Isabel’s superior teaching methods, and his endless supply of Buddha quotes to calm his mind. If he was on the verge of losing it, what chance did Liz stand of keeping hers under control with all the conflict hovering about the group?

Liz tucked a flyaway hair back behind her ear as a warm evening breeze swept through the park. She let her gaze wander, unseeingly as people strolled along the paths, talking and laughing. Kids ran about, playing tag, oblivious to the drama unfolding beneath the sparse trees. In her mind all she could see was Michael, far too close as she clutched her towel tight about her chest. She felt a phantom crackle of energy across her exposed shoulder, where his fingers had trailed, hours before. Absently her fingers rubbed her wrist where he had caught her, seconds before tugging her against his hard chest. She bit her lip.

_*POP!*_

A guilty flush crept over her cheeks as Maria burst another bubble in her ear. God, she was the worst friend. Literally fantasizing about Maria’s boyfriend while sitting beside her. What was wrong with her? There was a crisis at hand, and she was sitting here having smutty thoughts about a very taken man. She should be contributing _something_ to the conversation – argument – happening around her. Or at the very least, be listening. 

“All I’m saying, is that theory is bullshit!” Michael’s voice was steadily rising. He gestured as if he were pointing at said bullshit theory. As it was, he ended up pointing at Liz, who tried to hide her guilty expression lest anyone notice. 

“Well excuse me for trying to have a little hope, Michael!” Isabel snapped, hands on her hips. Beside her Alex opened his mouth as if to speak, but then thought better of it.

“There’s a difference between having hope and being naïve, Iz. I would _think_ that you’d know that.” Michael retorted. “You’ve never had a limit before, it’s stupid to think you suddenly do now.” He gave her a disgusted look, as if he thought she was smarter than that. He turned slightly away, running a hand through his hair and shaking his head.

“It’s not out of the question!” Isabel leaned towards him, eyes blazing. She dropped her hands from her hips as she gestured wildly at him, silver bracelets jingling merrily.

Jaw tight, Michael rounded on her again, “Since when do you downplay your abilities Miss _I’m so Perfect and together, I can do everything better than you?_” He fairly shouted, “If you can’t reach Tess they’re probably dead!”

Liz winced at his words and waited for the inevitable explosion. It certainly wasn’t the first time Michael and Isabel had gotten into it, and it surely wouldn’t be the last. As such it was generally best to just take cover and stay out of the way when they went at it. Especially without Max here to break it up. Not that he was likely to make the situation better now if he were to show up. Liz shoved that thought aside. She could only imagine the chaos that would ensue if he did waltz back in and try to resume his role as their fearless leader. 

“Excuse me?!” Isabel looked as if she might set Michael on fire right then and there. Despite her incredibly flowery appearance, Isabel was anything but delicate and demure. Her hands returned to her hips as she glowered at Michael.

“I really don’t think that-” Alex interjected, holding up his hands as if to stop the conversation.

“Why would you even say that?” Kyle cut him off, halting in his tracks to glare at Michael. “Tess is not dead.” His voice cracked, and he swore under his breath before resuming his path, shaking his head and muttering.

“Oh my God why does he always have to jump to the worst conclusion?” Maria put her face in her hands and shook her head.

Liz stared at her best friend – the queen of jumping to conclusions. “I – I don’t know.” She chose not to even touch that one. One fight was enough at the moment. Especially since she was fairly certain Michael wasn’t just making rash assumptions. 

“You don’t think he’s right, do you?” Maria whispered; her voice nearly drowned out by Isabel shouting.

Liz shook her head, and then chose to lie, “Of course not. I’m sure there’s just something we haven’t factored in. Tension is high, everyone is stressed. I’m sure everything is fine, and we’ll all be laughing about it later.”

“You know I can tell when you’re lying, right?” Maria asked, leaning close to her face.

“Well, I’m trying to remain hopeful.” Liz said, forcing a smile that felt more like a grimace.

“Uh huh.” Maria made a face at her before shooting a look towards Michael and Isabel’s shouting match. “You know, someone is going to hear you!” She yelled. Neither looked her way, however they did lower their voices. She turned back to Liz, “We’re never going to get anything accomplished like this. God, I just get so sick of all the alien bullshit. Just once, _once_, I’d like to have a normal life.”

“You do realize you’re dating an alien… right?” Liz raised a brow, “Life is never going to be normal.”

Maria groaned, “Don’t remind me. Speaking of normal, I have about a billion things I’d rather be doing right now, and listening to My Favorite Martian and Queen Amidala scream at each other is not one of them.”

Liz snorted softly, “You know it pisses him off when you call him that.”

“Lucky for me, he’s already pissed.” Maria straightened up and looked towards the others. “Well guys, I hate to break up the party, but I promised Mom I’d have dinner at her house tonight and since this has been so very productive, I don’t think you need my help right now.” She announced loudly. Neither Michael nor Isabel looked at her, too busy glaring daggers at each other. Alex however nodded tiredly. Kyle continued to pace, though he too kept shooting dirty looks towards Michael for his comment about Tess.

“Alright. See you home later?” Liz asked distractedly, so busy watching Michael out of the corner of her eye that she forgot entirely that she had ridden to the park with Maria. Isabel was still chewing him out for saying Max and Tess were dead. That was just _not_ one of his more tactful moments. Liz sighed. Michael’s bluntness had gotten him in trouble on more than one occasion with every member of their group – in particular when coming up against Maria’s own lack of a filter. Why the two of them kept getting back together was so far beyond Liz’s understanding. They were broken up more often than they were together, despite Maria’s delusion that they’d been happily ever after since High School. _Damn it._ She was doing it again. Obsessing. They had a potential emergency on their hands, and she was back to worrying about a relationship she was not a part of. She tried to force her attention back to the current situation.

“I dunno. Maybe. I might stay with Michael again. See if I can help him burn off some of that steam.” Maria winked at her, and it was all Liz could do to force herself to smile. Inwardly, her stomach churned. Why did she even bother trying not to think about it? Maria slid off the table and dusted off her white jeans, “See ya later guys, try not to kill each other. Let me know when we have an actual plan.” 

“If you see an atomic blast on the news, you’ll know I failed here.” Alex quipped in response as Michael and Isabel continued fighting. He stood between the pair, arms crossed, looking for all the world like a referee – if it weren’t for his baggy jeans and grey t-shirt.

“Michael why don’t you come with me?” Maria called out, walking across the grass. She tossed her golden hair as she looked back for him, pausing halfway to her beat up old Jetta. It was honestly a miracle the thing was still on the road. The group had certainly put that poor car through hell more times than Liz could count.

“Not hungry.” Michael snapped without looking at her. His fists were clenched tight, accentuating the cords of taut muscle in his arms. Liz bit her lip as she took the opportunity to briefly eye him. Why did he have to look so damn good even when he was angry?

Maria held up her hands in defeat and rolled her eyes, “Geez fine.” She resumed her trek to the parking lot, hands gesturing as if she were talking to herself as she went. Likely telling Michael off under her breath. 

“No Michael, why don’t you just go? Clearly there’s nothing more to be done here since Max and Tess are both dead!” Isabel shouted. Her perfect bun was beginning to fray, and a few long stands of blonde hair framed her face.

“I can’t listen to this anymore. I’m going home.” Kyle shook his head and followed Maria towards the parking lot, hands stuffed in his jacket pockets. “Let me know if anything changes.”

Liz groaned. Count on Max to shatter the peace, even when he wasn’t present. She watched Maria and Kyle climb into their respective vehicles, crunching gravel as they pulled out of the lot and onto the main road.

“Iz come on, let’s go take a walk. You can try to reach Max later after we all chill out, okay? It’ll all be alright.” Alex suggested gently, cautiously steering Isabel away from Michael before she decided to start throwing things at him. Alex put his arm around her shoulders and offered her a small smile.

“Yea, I’m sure that’ll fix everything.” Michael muttered under his breath, turning away as if to leave as well. He missed Alex catching Isabel’s hand before she used her powers against his turned back. Alex shot Liz an exasperated look, reached out to grab his CD off the table and then led a still ranting Isabel towards her new jeep. 

“Michael.” Liz said softly as he walked past her, and he halted almost immediately. “Was that really necessary?”

He turned to face her, jaw tight, expression hard. “I’m just being realistic Parker. And don’t act like you aren’t thinking the same thing.”

Liz exhaled and slid from her perch, once again tugging self-consciously at the hem of her tight shirt. She licked her lips, “I didn’t say I wasn’t. It _is_ the most logical assumption.” She raised her eyes to meet his, and then dropped her gaze from his intense stare, “About Tess anyhow. She’s still dreaming about Max, so I don’t think it’s out of the question for him to be alive. But Michael… even you have to know that was a harsh thing to say out loud.” Silence met her ears for long enough that she began to worry that she had pissed him off further. Hesitantly she peeked up at him and found him watching her still.

“Yea. I know. That was a dick thing to say.” He admitted grudgingly. “It just pissed me off. Everyone acting so hopeful, telling her lies that everything is going to be okay. It’s not realistic.” He shoved his hands in the pockets of his faded jeans, his posture daring her to disagree. 

“Michael… don’t you think Isabel is smart enough to know all the reassurances were bullshit? Maybe she just needed to pretend they were true.” Liz pointed out.

He exhaled, raising his arm to run his hand through his shaggy hair, “Fuck, Parker…” He shook his head, dropping his hand again. “Just say it. I’m an ass. Everyone knows it.”

Liz smirked, “You _are_ an ass. And I think you’re proud of it most of the time.” She hooked her thumbs in the belt loops of her jeans and tilted her head playfully. Was she flirting? In some horrible, horrible way? _Oh my God stop it!_

Michael’s eyebrows went up in surprise before a slow grin spread across his face, “Now who’s being an ass?” 

Liz blushed, “I’m sorry.” She ducked her head, letting her hair fall into her face, trying to hide the way her cheeks burned. What the hell was wrong with her? “I – I should get going.” It was at that moment it dawned on her that Maria had totally ditched her. Her head shot up. “Oh my God. She left without me!” 

Michael’s eyebrows pulled together as he watched her cheeks go from flushed to pale in a matter of seconds. “Little slow on the uptake?”

Liz stepped to the side to stare around him at the vacant spot where the red Jetta had sat. Isabel’s jeep was gone. Kyle’s mustang was gone. Fantastic. Her eyes fell on Michael’s motorcycle and her stomach did a flip flop. Slowly she brought her gaze back to his amused expression.

“Looks like you need a ride, Parker.” Michael flashed his eyebrows at her and smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to FinalSundragon for proofreading! ❤️

Liz stared at Michael. The irrational thought flitted across her brain that he had planned it this way, even though she knew that was impossible. He couldn’t have known that Maria would ditch her. That everyone would argue. That she’d have to ask him for a ride home. To her empty apartment. Where they’d be alone. She cleared her throat and looked anywhere but at the wicked gleam in his eyes. 

“I don’t mind. It’ll give us a chance to talk.” He smiled innocently, though she could still see tension in his stance, and in the set of his shoulders. He was still angry, but as always, a master of hiding his emotions when he wanted to.

“Um,” Liz cleared her throat again and licked her lips, “Talk about what?” Could he hear her heartbeat? It was deafening. 

He tilted his head to one side, studying her. “You’re awful nervous lately, Parker.”

“Well, I mean, can you blame me? M-Max and Tess are-” She started, only to be interrupted. 

“Uh uh. Don’t even try that excuse.” He pointed at her, “You’ve been acting weird for weeks now. And you’re getting worse. I don’t know how no one else has seen it.” 

Liz forced a small laugh, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Michael gave her a look that clearly called _Bullshit_ on her denial. “Your powers are out of hand. You won’t look Maria in the eye, and you’ve been pretending not to stare at me for ages now.” 

Heat rushed into her face and she stared at her feet, studying the dark nail polish on her toenails and the many straps on her heels. “Michael, I don’t think it’s a good idea.” 

He was silent for a moment, and when she chanced looking up at him he was watching her through narrowed eyes. Finally he said, “You’re right. This isn’t the place. Come on.” 

She raised her head fully and opened her mouth to question him, but he had already turned and started across the grass. “Michael!”

“Ride is leaving, Parker.” He replied without looking back. 

“Shit… shit, shit, shit.” Liz hissed under her breath as she started after him. What the hell was she going to say? _Oh by the way, I’m in love with you? Please dump my best friend and be with me instead? I stare at you all the time because you’re fucking beautiful and I want to run my tongue over your body and bite your ne…_ Liz halted in front of the motorcycle. Michael’s outstretched hand offered her his helmet for the second time that day. Why did it feel like a week had passed since that morning? “Um, thank you.” She took the helmet and tugged it on with trembling fingers as he pulled on his leather jacket that he had left draped over the handlebars. 

Michael nodded and swung his leg over the seat, kicking the engine to life. Chewing her bottom lip, Liz hurried to mimic him, gripping his shoulder tight as she climbed on behind him. Just as he had that morning, he caught her eye as she used him for balance, and her stomach promptly twisted into knots. 

“Hold on.” His voice was low once again and sent a delicious shiver through her insides as she obeyed. The bike rocked as he hit the kickstand and she gripped him tighter, pressing against his body. Then with a crunch of gravel, they were moving, a cloud of dust following them as he steered towards the road. 

Was she out of her damn mind? Honestly. What had gotten into her lately? She had much bigger things to worry about right now. Like Max. Tess. Their child that she had never met. What if they had been kidnapped? Murdered? Tortured by alien hunters? What if those hunters were on their way to Roswell right now? And yet here she was, wrapped around Michael Guerin, pretending that she was his girlfriend, and daydreaming about being wrapped around him in an entirely different manner. Clearly she had a few screws loose. 

… … … … …

Liz sat frozen on the back of the motorcycle as it came to a stop in front of Michael’s ground floor apartment. She continued to sit motionless as he cut the engine and twisted to look over his shoulder at her.

“You gonna get off?” He asked pointedly.

Throat dry, Liz snapped back to attention, hurriedly yanking the helmet off and climbing ungracefully off the bike. Was she shaking? It felt like she was shaking. She clenched her fists against the tremor of nerves sparking beneath her skin. Or was it her powers again? She glanced down and saw a flicker of green dance between her fingers. She squeezed her fists tighter. 

Michael, cat like, slid off the motorcycle and strode confidently towards the apartment door, keys in hand.  
Liz trailed behind him, glancing around as if someone might see her. She worried her lip again with her teeth. The helmet bounced off her thigh as she clutched it’s straps. What if Maria came here looking for him? She had no good excuse for being here. Why were they here? Fuck. This was not good.

“Quit looking so paranoid and get in here Parker.” Michael called from the open doorway. 

Feeling a bit breathless, Liz darted inside, and then stood awkwardly in the small living room. It opened into an even smaller kitchen. It was the same apartment he’d started renting in high school after he finally got away from his horrible foster father. The only thing that had changed over the years was nicer – though still cheap - furniture. It wasn’t as if she’d never been in here before. It wasn’t as if she’d never been alone with him before. So why did she feel like she was fifteen years old again? She heard the door click shut behind her and the lock slide into place. 

Liz cleared her throat, “So, um, Michael,” 

“You want a drink?” He walked past her into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.

“Oh, I, I guess. Thank you.” Liz fidgeted, expecting Maria to burst through the door at any given moment. 

“Mt. Dew?” He emerged from the fridge, two green cans in hand. When she nodded he tossed one to her – she only just caught it, fumbling the helmet in the process and dropping it on the floor. “Try not to boil that one.” 

“Hah hah.” Liz made a face at him, relaxing slightly at his jab. She reached down and grabbed the helmet, setting it on the small table near the door and then picked at the soda tab with her fingernail, waiting to pop it open lest it explode from being shaken up. 

“Seriously though,” He tossed his jacket onto the recliner and dropped onto the long dusky blue couch. “We need to do something about that. If we’re gonna go find Max and Tess – don’t give me that look, you know that’s coming next – you can’t be out of control.”

“Where would we even look, my powers aside, we have literally nothing to go on.” Liz moved towards the couch and then hesitantly perched on the edge of a cushion. “The last we heard from him he was in Colorado. No return address. That was a month ago. They could be anywhere.” 

“Yea, and I guarantee that Isabel is going to be up all night trying to reach both of them just to prove me wrong.” Michael replied. “If anyone can find them, she will. And we need to be ready for it.”

“Why didn’t you suggest this while everyone was together instead of telling her that you think they’re dead?” Liz asked, tapping her fingers on top of the soda can. 

“Because Tess probably is.” Michael stated bluntly, taking a drink before continuing, “And, incase you forgot, you asked me not to tell anyone about your little problem. If I suggested going to find them, you all would run off half cocked and get in some shit when you can’t count on your powers.” 

“Well that’s a first. Michael Guerin against reckless behavior?” Liz glanced sideways at him, a small teasing smile on her lips. 

“Don’t tell anyone. They might think I’ve gotten responsible.” He smirked, resting his soda on his knee as he reclined. His left arm stretched across the back of the couch, and he tilted his head as he watched her fidget. “I didn’t poison it you know.”

“Oh. No, I just,” Liz looked down at the unopened can. She cracked it open with a hiss – immediately cold foam spilled over onto her hand and ran down her arm, dripping on the carpet. “Oh! Shit! I’m sorry!” She yelped, standing up and quickly trying to sip from the top of the can.

Michael snorted, “Smooth Parker.”

“It’s your fault!”

“How is it my fault?” He asked incredulously. 

“You threw it at me!” She tried to sound indignant but ended up giggling. She sipped again at the overflowing can. 

“Maybe you’re just a slob.” He teased, calmly taking a drink. 

“Michael Guerin!” Liz grabbed the nearest pillow and chucked it at him. He deflected it with his free hand and a slow grin spread across his face. “Careful. You’ll spill my drink.” 

Liz rolled her eyes and set her soda on the scuffed coffee table. “I’m going to wash my hands before they get all sticky.” 

Michael raised a brow at her, giving her a look that so obviously suggested a double meaning to her words. However, he said nothing, only watched her as she hurriedly moved into the kitchen and turned on the faucet. 

Determinedly, Liz refused to look at him over the counter for fear that the heat creeping up her neck would turn into a full blown blush. She turned around to reach for a towel and came up empty handed. She looked around. No towels. Paper or otherwise. “Michael, where are your dishtowels?” 

“Oh, my bad.” He rose from the couch, tossed his empty can in the trash, and stepped into the small kitchen. 

Liz leaned back against the counter as he brushed too close and she caught a whiff of his shampoo. It wasn’t as strong as it had been that morning, but damn he smelled good. She watched the lines of his back as he bent to open a drawer and his white shirt was pulled tight for a brief moment. He straightened and turned around, eyes locking with hers as he held up the faded blue towel.

Liz smiled, fully aware that he was close enough to likely hear her heart beating out of her chest. “Thanks.” She reached for it, but he didn’t let go.

“So. Are we gonna talk about this or just keep dancing around it?” he asked softly.

Her throat went dry. Her tongue turned to cotton. And that horrible heat rushed up into her face as she looked wide eyed back at him, as they both held onto the dishtowel. “I don’t-”

“Don’t.” He gave her a look that made the words die on her lips. He stepped closer and she felt her breath hitch in her chest. “No excuses this time.”

Wordlessly, Liz managed a nod. 

“What the hell is going on Parker?” God, why did he have to drop his voice like that? It made her want to run her tongue over his neck and her fingers through his hair. 

“I don’t think it’s a good idea to… I shouldn’t… Maria…” Liz faltered. 

Michael, still holding his end of the towel reached around her to rest his hand on the edge of the countertop, effectively pulling her hand with his as she had yet to release the cloth. He leaned over her, and his free hand touched her hip. She flinched at the feeling of his fingertips against her bare skin. Her damn shirt had ridden up again. She pressed against the cabinet behind her as heat crackled and burned from his touch, dancing like heat lightning over her skin. Her eyes fluttered closed at the sensation and she bit back a moan.

“Just say it.” His low voice was too close to her ear, his warm breath tickled her neck. 

“I… I…shouldn’t…” Liz breathed, not daring to move lest she throw herself into his arms. 

“Liz…” her insides melted as he spoke her name. “I can see it. The way you look at me.” His fingers pressed into her hip, and heat coursed into the pit of her stomach. “Your body reacts to me…”

Liz licked her lips, slowly opening her eyes to find him far too close, his gaze smoldering and intense. She dropped her gaze to where his strong hand gripped her hip and she saw the tendrils of green energy caressing both her skin and his. She took a shuddering breath. Was she panting? Fuck. 

“I can’t help it.” She finally admitted in a soft whisper, “But I shouldn’t… I can’t… Maria… she’s…” She met his gaze with a pleading look.

Michael looked as if it were taking every ounce of self-control not to throw her on the counter and have his way with her. How was this possible? He was looking at her with so much hunger in his eyes. He was touching her. Clutching her tight, as if he couldn’t decide whether to pull her close or push her away. Was she dreaming? Hallucinating? Insane? This wasn’t happening. 

“Fuck…” Michael stepped back, releasing her as he covered his face with both hands and exhaled. “Fuck.” He breathed again. 

Trembling, Liz fumbled with the towel, drying her hands for lack of anything better to do as she tried to focus on breathing. 

“Damn it Liz.” Michael dropped his hands, and invaded her space once more, his hands landing on either side of her body as he pressed her to the counter. The dishtowel fell to the floor as she automatically pressed her hands to his chest and felt hard muscle beneath. Her fingers curled into the soft material of his shirt. His breath mingled with hers, their eyes searching as they locked gazes. “Do you have any idea… how long… how much I hated seeing you with…” He couldn’t seem to finish a sentence, his voice strained with too many unspoken words. 

“B-but… Maria… I thought…” Her voice trembled as much as her body, and she fell silent as his eyes darted down to her lips. 

“I know.” His voice was tight, and she saw him swallow hard. His gaze slid down her body as he framed her with his own, their only contact where her hands pressed against his chest. He licked his lips. 

Desperate to pull him against her, to feel his mouth cover hers, Liz forced herself to push lightly against his body. “She’s still my best friend… I… I can’t.” She felt as if her heart were being ripped from her chest.

Michael’s expression mirrored her own as he nodded and allowed her to push him away. His hands closed into fists, and she saw that he was shaking. His back collided with the refrigerator door, and he shook his head, “I know.” He said again. “Fucking hell, I know.” He covered his face with his hands once again. 

Liz hesitated, and then stepped close, gently touching his hands, tugging them down so that he would look at her. Desire and guilt warred in his whiskey eyes, and she was certain he could see the same thing in her own eyes. Her gaze slid down to the curve of his lips, the tightness of his jaw. 

“I know you’re right… I shouldn’t…” He said softly, “But I’ve wanted…”

Her voice cracked as she whispered, “So have I. For so long, Michael.” 

Michael exhaled roughly, and then sidestepped around her without warning, pulling his hands away from hers, putting distance between them by fleeing into the living room.

It was Liz’s turn to cover her face with her hands. She bowed her head, trembling as she tried to steady her breath. A current ran through her body, seeking his suddenly absent touch. She whirled around, catching herself on the countertop, curling her fingers over the sink rim, choking back a sob. Everything she had ever wanted, so close within her grasp, and she couldn’t do it. Wouldn’t do it. The pain in her chest was unbearable. She dug her nails into the edge of the metal sink, green tendrils coiling and crackling about her fingers as she clenched her teeth and tried to bury her pain. 

“I’m sorry. I never should have pushed…” Michael groaned, and her agony was reflected in his voice. 

“It’s my fault. I never should have… I’ve always known I can’t… I’ve tried so hard to forget.” Her voice broke and she squeezed her eyes shut against the pressure in her skull as she fought tears.

She nearly collapsed as she felt his hands on her shoulders, turning her around. His fingers gently moved her hair behind her shoulders, brushing his fingers across her neck as he pulled her against his chest and held her tight, his hand cradling the back of her head as she finally sobbed. Her fingers knotted into his shirt as the burning current running through her veins began to cool, soothed by his touch. 

“I can’t stand seeing you with her.” Liz confessed into his shirt; her voice so soft and muffled by tears that it was almost inaudible. “I hate myself for it. I’m the worst possible friend.”

Michael tightened his hold on her, and she felt his lips touch the top of her head. “I hated seeing you with him. Hated what he did to you. Hated how you waited for him for so long.” He exhaled in a humorless laugh, “So many reasons to envy Max Evans.” 

Liz took a shuddering breath, remembering that night so long ago, when Michael returned her stolen journal. Part of her had been relieved it was him that took it, that read it, that saw into her soul. The other part of her had been afraid that she might have mentioned something about him, despite her care to keep her feelings entirely hidden, even from herself. His words then, had circled around and around in her mind for years, haunting her dreams. _Thanks for giving me one more reason to envy Max Evans._ She had convinced herself that he meant because of her loyalty, and friendship. Not that he actually loved her. Not that he did… he hadn’t said… Liz closed her eyes again and pressed closer, desperate to believe he was hers. 

… … … … …

Michael sat on the couch; his feet propped up on the coffee table beside Liz’s mostly untouched soda can. Silence filled the apartment. His fingers combed through Liz’s long, silky hair again and again, the repetition soothing his nerves just as much as hers. Her head rested in his lap; her knees drawn up to her chest as she stared quietly towards the dark television. Each time his fingertips touched her graceful neck, a shimmering trail of green light followed, like a comet trail dancing across her skin.

Every so often his gaze flicked towards the locked door, and then to the glowing blue light of the microwave clock. 9:21. He hadn’t heard a word from Maria, his phone remained silent. Which meant she was either distracted and still talking to her mother, or she was pissed at him for snapping at her and she was once again giving him the silent treatment. Either way, she was likely to show up eventually. Then again... he glanced towards where his phone lay on the table. Was it on silent? Fuck. Well, he certainly wasn't going to move to check.

He dropped his gaze down to where Liz was curled against him and his chest tightened. He didn’t want her to leave. Ever. Did that make him an asshole? Absolutely. Did he care? He frowned, deciding to avoid that train of thought for the moment. 

“You should take me home.” Liz’s quiet voice brought him out of his thoughts, and his fingers faltered in their path, knowing she was right.

“Yea.” He couldn’t disagree. As much as he wanted to. 

Liz remained still for a few long minutes, as if trying to convince herself to go. He made no move to push her away. After some time, she slowly pulled away and sat up, drawing one knee to her chest as she looked at him. Her hair cascaded over her bare shoulders as she rested her chin on her knee and wrapped her arms around her leg. Even with the redness around her dark eyes, she was stunning. She was warm and soft and… home. He wanted to pull her back to him and never let her go. 

“What now?” She asked softly, searching his face with her sad eyes. 

He had no answer. He shook his head, “I have no idea.” He swallowed hard, fighting the way his throat clenched and burned as her face fell and she lowered her gaze. “I’ll… figure it out. I’ll end it with Maria.” He heard himself say, the words tumbling from his mouth.

Her head shot up, disbelief on her face, her lips parted. “I can’t ask you to do that Michael… she’ll be hurt… furious… if we…” She looked like she was about to be sick as she envisioned the subsequent nightmare that would unfold. She had witnessed it firsthand multiple times. It wasn’t as if he and Maria were known for having a healthy, stable relationship. But she had never been caught in the crossfire. She had never run the risk of losing her oldest friend. 

“We’ll figure it out… Liz… I’ve wanted this for so long.” He admitted, hearing the pleading note in his own voice. _Please don’t walk away. Please._

To his relief she nodded after a moment, and began to chew her lip again, anxiously tucking her hair behind her ear. Her gold butterfly earring caught the light as it swayed, and he reached out to trail his fingers across her cheek, once again leaving a shimmering trail in his wake. Her own fingers curled around his wrist, holding his hand to her face, and he saw the same green light dance across his own skin as he reacted to her touch.

“We’ll figure this out. I swear.” He willed her to believe him. 

… … … … … 

Liz stood in the middle of her apartment. She stared around the living room, at the furniture she and Maria had picked out together. At the pile of CDs haphazardly stacked beside the entertainment center, beside Maria’s guitar. At the photo of her and Maria at graduation, standing on the bookshelf that contained a mixture of Maria’s band memorabilia and Liz’s thick scientific journals. She stared at the life she was about to destroy. What the hell was she doing?

She yanked her heels off and threw them in the general direction of her bedroom door, they bounced off the doorframe and landed in the walkway. She dropped onto the sofa, flat on her back, and stared up at the ceiling. Just as she had done when she was a child, she imagined the world was flipped upside down. She imagined walking on the ceiling, and all of her furniture above her head. Like she was in Wonderland. 

Her whole world was about to flip upside down and inside out. It was already tilting on its axis. Spinning faster and faster, about to fly recklessly out of control. And she didn’t have the willpower to stop it. 

She wasn’t sure how long she lay there, watching her thoughts play out across the white ceiling as if it were a projector screen. It wasn’t until she heard the sound of keys in the hallway, and the rattle of the doorknob that she came back to reality. She sat up and shot a look at the clock hanging over the television. 11:34. A sinking feeling settled in her chest. Maria. Had she gone to Michael’s or come right home? What had he told her? She contemplated making a dash for her bedroom, but it was too late. The door opened and Maria stormed in, throwing her purse on the small round table as she passed by their breakfast nook/dining room corner. 

“M-Maria. I didn’t expect you home.” Liz tried to sound normal, “Everything okay?” She winced internally at her stupid question. Clearly Maria was pissed. Had Michael done it? Had he ended it? Had he told Maria about her? 

“Yea well, Michael is being a dick again, so here I am.” Maria flung herself onto the sofa beside Liz – who only just yanked her legs out of the way in time. “Seriously, what is his deal? One day he’s all into it and the next he’s telling me he needs space and I should stay at my own apartment. What the fuck.” 

“Oh, um. I don’t know.” Liz swallowed hard and shook her head, avoiding looking Maria in the face as guilt ate at her insides, nauseatingly mingling with a giddy sort of relief. He hadn’t let her spend the night. She wouldn’t be curled in his bed tonight. He wouldn’t be kissing her tonight, or… Liz shoved that thought away, not wanting to imagine them together. Even more so after tonight. She grasped for an excuse to change the subject before Maria read the guilt and relief on her face. Michael was right after all. She was a shitty liar. “Maybe he’s just stressed over the whole Max and Tess thing.” 

Maria groaned loudly, “God, like we need more drama on top of that. Have you heard from Isabel yet?”

“Um, no. I actually think my phone is on silent still from work… shit…” Liz reached for her back pocket. She flipped her phone open and saw the alerts. Three missed calls. Two from Isabel, one from Kyle. As well as a text from Michael: _Maria is on her way._ She looked at the time stamp, 11:20. If only she’d seen it. Liz sighed and closed the message before Maria could lean over and read it.

“Well?” Maria asked, leaning back and flinging her legs across Liz’s. 

“Iz called twice, Kyle once. There’s a voicemail, hang on.” Liz typed in her password and put the phone to her ear. _“Damn it, Liz, answer the phone! I found Max! Call me ASAP. Oh and tell Michael to answer his phone once in a while!”_

Paling, Liz snapped the phone shut, her mind darting back and forth between her two options for panic. She found Max. Alive? Hurt? Had she spoken to him? Where was he? And then the other – Did she suspect something? Why would she say to tell Michael to answer the phone? Did she know they were together? Or had she just assumed Michael gave her a ride since everyone else left? Panicking, she flipped open the phone again, staring at the time stamp for the call. The first was at 8:40, the second at 9:35. She had still been with Michael. Did Isabel know? Liz bit her lip. 

“Well?” Maria demanded impatiently, “Don’t leave me hanging here! What’d she say?” 

Liz struggled to pull herself together, “Isabel found Max. She didn’t say anything else.” 

Maria sat up, “Well is he okay? Where is he? Is he coming back?” 

“I don’t know Maria, I have to call her back.” Liz explained, trying not to sound patronizing. 

“Well get on it Chica!” Maria made a hurrying motion with her hands.

“Hang on, Kyle left a message too.” Liz returned the phone to her ear. _“Hey Liz, it’s me. Look could you just answer the phone? Isabel is freaking out over here – I am not! – Well, yea you kinda are, anyways, Liz, we’re at my house. Call me back.”_ Liz hid a smile. Kyle sounded far calmer than Isabel did. That was reassuring. Then again, Kyle usually was the calm one nowadays. “He says they’re over at his house.” 

“What is it with these people and not giving details? Who taught them how to leave messages?” Maria looked disgusted. 

Liz smiled, “I don’t know. Maybe it’s the alien DNA.”

Maria rolled her eyes and grabbed a throw pillow, holding it in her lap. “This better not be an emergency, I open tomorrow.”

Liz shook her head, silently agreeing with her, though thankfully she was off the next day. The last thing she wanted was to rush off in the middle of the night. She hit redial on Isabel’s number and took a deep breath.

Isabel answered on the first ring. “Finally. What the hell Liz?”

“Sorry, I forgot my phone was on silent.” Liz toyed with her hair, almost dreading what Isabel might say.

“Oh for crying out loud.” She could hear Isabel rolling her eyes. “I found Max. Sort of. He wouldn’t tell me where he is. But he’s close.”

“So he’s okay?” Liz asked, and Maria sat up, pressing the side of her head against Liz’s so she could eavesdrop.

“I don’t know. He sounded… strained. Worried.” Isabel sounded as if she were wound tighter than a rubber band. “He wouldn’t talk about Tess. He said we had to talk in person.”

“So he’s coming back to Roswell? Or are we going to find him?” Maria asked before Liz had a chance to reply. 

“Am I on speaker? Nevermind. I don’t know.” Isabel said. 

“You don’t know? He didn’t tell you?” Liz asked as Maria gave her a look and mouthed the words _“What the fuck?”_

“Please Liz, you know how Max gets.” Isabel replied. “At least I know he’s alive.”

“Yea but Tess might not be.” Maria blurted. 

Liz gave her a warning look, “We don’t know that for sure. I’m sure it’ll all get sorted out once Max gets in touch again.”

“He said he’ll talk to me tomorrow night. He couldn’t talk right now.” Isabel sounded worried, and Liz imagined her pacing back and forth. 

“Listen, I’m sure everything will be fine. You’ve got Alex and Kyle there right? Just try to relax, watch some TV. Max is okay.” Liz put on her best reassuring voice.

“Yea, yea you’re right. I’m sure its fine.” Isabel paused and then added, “Is Michael there?”

Liz felt her stomach clench and then turn over. “N-no. No he’s not.”

Maria made another face and flopped back onto the couch, stating loudly, “He’s at his apartment, alone, because he’s an ass.”

“Oh, so they’re on the outs again. Good to know.” Isabel commented, sounding as if she was so over it. “Listen, if you happen to see him or talk to him, tell him to answer the damn phone, would you? I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” 

“Absolutely. Let me know if anything happens.” Liz nodded as if Isabel could see her. 

“Sure. Bye Liz.”

“Bye.” Liz closed her phone and dropped it on the carpet before mimicking Maria and throwing herself back into the cushion. “Why can’t we just have one normal night?”

“Aliens.” Maria replied matter of factly. “And as your resident human roommate, I’m obliged to tell you, this is our normal night.” She exhaled. “For the rest of our lives.” 

“Hey I’m still human! Mostly…” Liz groaned, and her mind found its way back to Michael. The sensation of his fingertips pressing into her skin, the crackle and heat of alien energy reacting to the contact. Guilt resurged and she pressed her fingers into her temples. “Ugh.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's taken me so long to update! Been a rough month - concussion issues and a thousand doctor appointments. But hopefully I can get back into the habit of writing a lot.  
Thank you all for reading and leaving kudos and comments! They make my day!

Liz sat cross legged on the end of her bed, staring at the closed door. Early morning sunlight crept in around her closed curtains and left narrow strips of light on the carpet. She had barely slept at all. Her mind had gone around and around and around, all night long. Circling from Michael to Maria, to Max and Tess, back to Michael.

She could hear Maria on the other side of the door, singing and getting ready for work. Any other morning, she would have gone out, gotten her own shower, made breakfast, listened to Maria’s crazy dreams. Only this morning she couldn’t. Guilt kept her rooted in place. 

She sat quietly, feeling each second tick by as she eyed her alarm clock again and again. She fidgeted with the hem of her grey camisole. She picked at the tie strings of her black cotton shorts. She ran a brush through her hair until her scalp hurt. She tried and failed to write in her journal three separate times. What could she even say? She didn’t dare write about Michael. 

Finally, after an eternity, she heard the apartment door open and close. Only then did she breathe a sigh of relief. Cautiously, Liz slid from the bed and edged over to the window, only just moving the curtain enough to peep out at the bright parking lot that lay on the other side of the grassy lawn. The overnight sprinklers were just shutting off one by one. Maria dashed down the sidewalk and jumped in her Jetta. Liz could hear the engine protesting even from her closed second story window. Then Maria was gone. 

Liz left the curtains closed and went for the door, glad that she had off work, if only to avoid Maria a bit longer. She had to figure out what the hell she was doing. She stepped out of her room into the bright living area. All the curtains were wide open, and she squinted at the sudden glare. 

She would just make some breakfast, and try to relax, and maybe make a list. Yes. A list. Pros and cons. And then she would burn it afterwards. She had just rounded the corner into the kitchen and reached up to open the nearest cabinet when she froze at the sound of knocking. Who the hell? She looked at the oven clock. It was 7am. Frowning, Liz crept to the door and peered through the peephole. 

_Michael._

Eyes wide, Liz leapt back as if the door had burned her. She looked down at herself, at her short shorts, and thin top. She wasn’t wearing a bra. Should she put one on real fast? That would be so obvious. Who sleeps in a bra? Should she just get dressed? No, she hadn’t showered yet. And it would take forever to find something decent to put on. She couldn’t just leave him out there. Fuck. 

She dashed into the bathroom and snatched the bottle of Listerine out of the medicine cabinet, gulped and swished a mouthful as fast as she could, double checked her already brushed hair, and then ran back to the door in time to hear him knock again. 

“Come on Parker, I know you’re up.” Michael’s voice came through the door. 

Liz straightened her top, and took a deep breath, then opened the door so that she was mostly behind it. “Michael?” 

“Who else?” He asked, walking past her without waiting for an invitation. She quickly shut the door behind him, and then locked it, just in case anyone else showed up unexpectedly. When she turned to face him, she found him staring at her bare legs (thank God she had shaved the day before). His eyes slid upward, taking in her skimpy pajamas. Then he grinned. 

“What are you doing here?” Liz asked, folding her arms over her chest a bit self-consciously. _Could he see her nipples through her shirt?_ She licked her lips, resisting the urge to tug at the hem of her shorts. _Were they riding up too far?_

“You’re off work today, right?” He asked, stripping his leather jacket off and tossing it at the couch. He wore a faded black band t-shirt that fit just a little too well across his broad shoulders. 

“Yea…?” Liz replied questioningly. She edged towards the half wall of the kitchen counter, thinking to hide behind it and talk to him from there. 

“You need help with your powers, right?” He asked, following her. She felt her cheeks flush as she backed herself against the oven, trying to hide exactly how short her shorts were. He opened the fridge and took out the orange juice carton. “Is this still good?” 

“It should be.” She glanced down at her cleavage while he was distracted. 

“Good.” He drank straight from the carton and then put it back. She opened her mouth to protest but he was already talking again, “So I was thinking. We should go work on that. Today.” He closed the refrigerator door and looked down at her.

“It’s seven AM.” Liz pointed out needlessly. 

“Yea, I can see that.” He nodded at the clock behind her. “You’re awake. What’s the problem?”

Liz gaped wordlessly, her brain failing to produce a single valid excuse – despite the fact that she was certain there were plenty of reasons for her not to go with him – and all of them started with Maria. His gaze flicked down over her body once again, and she felt heat plunge into her lower stomach. She curled her toes on the cool floor tiles. 

“I mean, we’re both free today, and unless you’ve got something better to do…” He continued, talking a bit too fast, rather worked up for so early in the morning. He licked his lips, and glanced at her bare legs, before moving and leaning against the sink opposite her. He folded his arms and waited for her to respond.

“O-Okay. But I need to get ready still.” Liz agreed, too flustered to do anything else. 

His sudden wide grin disarmed her completely and she nearly melted on the spot. “I’m okay with you wearing that.” 

“Michael!” Well if she wasn’t blushing before. 

“What?” He continued to grin as he slowly gave her a once over, “Didn’t know you owned shorts that tiny, Parker.”

“You aren’t supposed to!” She exclaimed, forgetting herself and dropping her arms. She saw his eyes follow the motion. 

“Apparently I need to show up at sunrise every morning.” He smirked. 

“Oh my God.” Liz quickly folded her arms again yet was unable to hide her smile. “I’m going to get a shower and put on some real clothes.”

“You know, it might be better to train in less clothes.” Michael called after her as she darted out of the kitchen and into the bathroom. He waited a beat and then added, “Let me know if you need a hand in there!” 

Liz pressed herself against the inside of the bathroom door, her heart racing. He hadn’t even touched her, and she was so damn worked up. The thought of him joining her in the shower was too much. She tried to steady her breathing, and then stripped out of her pajamas and switched on the hot water. Just a quick shower and then she’d have all day to make mistakes that would surely fuel her daydreams for the rest of her life. However long that happened to be if Maria ever got wind that she was hanging out with Michael in any way other than platonically. Fucking hell, she was so screwed. 

Michael remained against the sink, listening to the shower spray and the sound of the curtain being dragged across the rod. What was he even doing? Honestly. Did he have a death wish? What if Maria had forgotten her purse or something and came back to find him here? He edged out of the kitchen and shot a look at the door. He was shit at thinking things through before charging in. He exhaled and then crossed the living room to hover near the open window. Just in case. 

He had parked his motorcycle out of sight and watched Maria leave. He felt like an asshole. He _was_ an asshole. He should have ended it with her the night before when she showed up. He had chickened out. Ended up fighting with her instead. Telling her he just needed space. It wasn’t the first time he had said it. In fact, he’d said it so many times over the years that she didn’t even take him seriously anymore. It was just something he said, and then they’d fall back together again, even though his heart wasn’t in it. 

Now look at him. He was in his girlfriend’s apartment, with her best friend. He shook his head, disgusted with himself. It was fucked up. _He_ was fucked up. Hadn’t he wanted to knock Max out for doing the same damn thing with Liz and Tess? Well. Not exactly the same thing. He wasn’t fucking Liz. _Yet._ The little voice in the back of his head added. 

The sound of the shower turning off drew his attention, and he alternated between glances at the bathroom door and the parking lot below. 

He clenched his jaw as the door opened and Liz stepped out, wrapped in a dark green towel. Water droplets glistened on her skin, and her wet hair fell over her left shoulder. She cast a wide eyed, nervous look his way. Without a word she then rushed around the bend of the kitchen counter and into her bedroom. The door clicked shut. Only then did he begin to breathe once more. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Liz followed quietly behind Michael as he led the way down the winding path between boulders and dry brush. Her sneakers crunched on the dry ground and sweat trickled down between her breasts. Barely eight o’clock and already approaching 90 degrees. She reached up to adjust her ponytail, thankful that she had finally decided on a thin mint green tank top – a left over from Crashdown merch, some six or seven years ago. Michael had rolled his eyes at the glittering silver alien head bedazzled across her chest. She had argued that she didn’t want to ruin any of her other clothes if they were going to be training. He didn’t seem to mind her denim shorts though – she had seen his gaze linger on her legs more than once.

Liz raised her head to stare at Michael’s back. His black shirt was damp and clung to his skin; his leather jacket was flung over his left shoulder. He had refused to leave it with the bike, just incase anyone happened upon it. Though honestly she doubted anyone would be out so far in the desert. She suspected that he hadn’t driven so far just to avoid anyone seeing their abilities so much as he was trying to get as far from Maria as possible. 

Michael rounded another bend and then the path began to slope downward. Liz sighed, catching herself on a jagged rock as her feet slid in the sandy gravel. 

“I don’t think anyone is going to see us out here Michael.” Liz pointed out breathlessly. 

He glanced back over his shoulder, tawny hair shining in the sun, “What, are you tired already Parker?” 

“You do realize we’re gonna have to climb back up when we’re done, right?” She asked, skidding downward again and flinging both arms out to catch herself. 

Michael snorted, “Calm down, we’re almost there.” She watched his combat boots slide in the gravel – though he handled it much more gracefully than she. 

She followed him around another tight bend, squeezing between two boulders, and then collided with his back as he halted without warning. “Michael, what-”

“Ta-da.” He commented dryly, and she peered curiously around his jacket to see a sparkling reservoir not too far ahead. It was nearly completely surrounded by high, craggy cliffs, but the side they were on had a fairly wide strip of beach – albeit it was covered in large rocks and small, scattered varieties of cactus. 

Liz gaped, “How have I never been here before?”

“It’s private property.” Michael replied as if it were no big deal. He continued forward again, following the path down to the rocky shoreline. 

“Michael!” 

“What? You said it yourself, no one is going to see us out here.” He said dismissively, and she got the feeling that he frequently visited the reservoir. 

“That doesn’t mean we should - woooo!” Liz squealed as her feet finally slid out from under her on the loose gravel. Michael’s hand closed on hers, yanking her back upright before she hit the ground. Face burning, Liz managed an embarrassed smile, “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.” Michael replied, staring at their hands with a fascinated expression. 

Liz dropped her gaze and gasped softly. Flickering green tendrils were coiling about their clasped hands and shimmering over their wrists. 

Michael raised his eyes at the same time she looked up at him and their gazes locked together. Liz felt the heat sparking at their fingertips, suddenly surge through her body and into the pit of her stomach. She flinched, automatically trying to pull her hand away from his before she did anything stupid. Only his grip tightened, not letting her go. 

“Liz.” He said her name so softly, and yet it drowned out the thudding of her own heartbeat, and the sound of her blood rushing in her ears. 

“Michael…” She breathed, unable to tear her gaze away from his.

She saw his jaw clench; saw him swallow hard; saw him lean forward a fraction of an inch, before he jerked his gaze away and released her hand. Trembling, Liz folded her arms over her chest and stared at the ground, watching ants march between chunks of gravel.

“Fuck.” He exhaled, throwing his jacket over the nearest rock. “What the hell is going on here?” 

“I don’t know.” Liz whispered, trying in vain to still the furious beating of her heart. Her insides were boiling, she desperately wanted to throw herself into his arms. 

“Someone is going to notice. They’re going to see it.” Michael finally looked at her again; he looked every bit as worked up as she felt. “There has to be some way to control it or… or… something.” 

Liz bit her lip, trying to stop the words from spilling past her lips, but they escaped anyhow, “I don’t want to hide it.” 

Michael froze, his expression morphing from distressed to guilt to desperation; his voice was rough as he admitted, “I don’t want to either.” He seemed to regain some bit of composure and added firmly, “But we need to. For now.” 

Liz nodded, “I know.” An all too familiar stabbing pain lanced through her heart. He wasn’t hers, she reminded herself. Might never be. Why, why had she admitted how she felt? Why? The torture was a thousand times worse now, knowing he felt the same way, and they couldn’t be together still. 

“Come on. Let’s see what we can do. We’ve got all day to figure this out.” Michael looked as if he wanted to take her hand again, but thought better of it, and turned away, walking down onto the shore. 

Liz bit her lip as she fought the burning pain in her throat and the pressure in her head, forcing the tears away. She was not going to cry. She was not. She was going to follow Michael. She was going to learn how to control her powers. She was going to learn how to hide their connection. She was going to learn how to hide her heart.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's taken me so long to update! Been busy completing first novel in the fantasy series I'm writing with @finalsundragon! Now that it's finished, I can write fanfiction for a while without feeling guilty. XD  
Hope you enjoy! Working on Chapter 10 now, hopefully I can post it soon too!  
Much love,  
Ana

Liz clenched her jaw and glared at the jagged chunk of rock Michael had balanced on top of a barrel cactus. 

“Come on, Parker.” Michael urged from his perch atop a nearby boulder to her left. 

The sun beat down overhead, reflecting blindingly off the water and forcing her to squint against the glare. Sweat trickled down between her breasts as her tank top clung to her heated skin. She wished for her sunglasses – likely still sitting in the cupholder of Maria’s Jetta. While she was at it, she also wished for a water bottle. And shade. And for the damn rock to explode so she could stop glaring at it and go jump in the reservoir. 

She licked her dry lips and shifted her stance, raising her arm and outstretching her palm to face her target. For the eightieth time she focused, trying to draw her alien energy to the surface. Only to come up as dry as the dirt beneath her dusty sneakers. 

“Damn it!” She dropped her hand and kicked at the ground in frustration. 

Michael exhaled and then slid down the front of the boulder to land at her side. “You’re worrying too much about doing it.” 

“No shit.” Liz snapped and then immediately felt bad. She grimaced up at him, “I’m sorry.”

Michael, however, was unfazed, and merely grinned, “Poor Liz Parker, straight A student, can’t handle a little failure.” 

Liz rolled her eyes, “It’s just simple. It should be so simple.” She glared once more at the offending rock, and then at the cactus as if it had somehow betrayed her. “It’s just a small burst of localized energy.”

Michael nodded, folding his arms across his chest, “Yep. So do it.” 

Liz narrowed her eyes at him before resuming her offensive stance facing the cactus, she extended her arm, palm once again facing the balancing rock. She gritted her teeth and willed even an ounce of alien power to obey her command. However, just as with each previous attempt, nothing happened – aside from her patience level dropping further. She swore under her breath as she tried again. In her peripherals she saw Michael moving from her side to behind her. She had a brief moment to wonder where the hell he thought he was going, before her question was answered. 

Michael’s hands landed on her hips, bunching the hem of her light tank top as his thumbs slipped beneath the material to graze her bare skin. She felt his breath, warm against the back of her neck as he leaned far too close. Fire, lightning, and a swarm of butterflies collided in her stomach as heat shot through her veins and burst across her skin in a crackle of green. In the same instant the rock exploded in a shower of dust that rained down over the cactus. 

“See? Easy?” Michael breathed against her ear, sending a shiver down her spine – the cactus burst as if someone had dropped a watermelon from a third story window, and Liz shrieked as Michael let out a laugh that echoed off the cliff sides. His hands slipped from her hips as he took a step back and doubled over. “Damn Parker, if I’d known you’d get that worked up I’d have tried that an hour ago.” 

Blushing furiously, yet unable to contain her own laughter, Liz shoved playfully at him, “That was cheating anyhow. I was supposed to do it on my own.”

“Clearly you needed help.” Michael teased, straightening up again.

“Oh shut up Guerin.” Liz grinned.

“Bet you can’t do it again.” He challenged, scooping up another rock and tossing it up and down like a softball. 

“You’ll probably win that bet.” Liz muttered, watching him stride towards another unfortunate barrel cactus. He carefully set the rock on top of the spines, side stepped a purple prickly pear, and then circled back around to hover too close to her. 

“Try again. And this time try not to kill the cactus.” He grinned down at her. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Liz groaned and sat down with her back against a somewhat smooth boulder. The sun was directly overhead and there wasn’t a trace of shade to be found. Michael dropped down beside her and rested his arms on his drawn up knees. 

“Well. You’re sort of improving.” He stated, staring at the various exploded cacti scattered about the rocky shoreline. 

“Gee, thanks coach.” Liz replied dryly. Her tone was the only thing dry about her. Her tanned skin was glistening with a sheen of sweat, and her hair was damp on the back of her neck, despite her high ponytail. Her alien shirt clung to her body, and she stared longingly at the reservoir. 

“Basically, if we ever get in a fight I just have to make sure I’m touching you and you’re aiming the right direction.” He snorted. 

Liz sighed. She hadn’t managed to break a single rock – or kill a single cactus – on her own. The times that she had hit her target, or near her target, had been when Michael slid his hand across the small of her back, or tugged lightly on her ponytail, or grazed her bare shoulders with his fingertips. At his touch, her powers were all too willing to surge, embarrassingly eager to follow her out of control hormones. 

“Yea, that won’t be hard to explain at all.” She closed her eyes against the glaring sun and leaned her head back against the rock.

“Well, I guess I’ll just have to be stealthy about it.” He replied, and she felt his knuckles brush against the back of her hand. 

Liz bit her lip and glanced down. An emerald tendril of energy shimmered across her skin, and her shiver of excitement mingled with nauseating guilt and despair. How could she ever expect to control her reaction to him? It was getting worse, as if by finally admitting her secret she had given her powers free reign to do as they pleased. If they all did end up going in search of Max and Tess, would she be able to hide it from the others? Hell, regardless of whether they went or not… 

Almost as if he had read her mind, Michael pulled his hand away from hers, “I talked to Isabel last night. She said she already talked to you.” 

“Yea.” Liz frowned, remembering the other conversations she had had the night before. 

“You think he’ll turn up?” Michael asked, picking up a small stone and chucking it towards the water’s edge. It clattered and vanished into a sea of identical rocks and pebbles.

“Who knows.” _I hope not._ She thought selfishly. She didn’t want Max making things even more complicated than they already were. 

“Iz said she’s talking to Max again tonight.” Michael said, chucking another stone – this one made it to the water’s edge. “How much you wanna bet it’s in person?” 

Liz groaned before she could stop herself and Michael snorted.

“This is going to turn into a cluster fuck.” Liz put her face in her hands, muffling her voice. 

Michael barked out a laugh, “That’s a new phrase for you, Parker. I must be rubbing off on you.” 

Liz raised her head, her cheeks coloring as her mind immediately dove headfirst into the gutter. She tried to hide her wayward dirty thoughts by saying, “Well, you know I’m right.” 

Michael smirked sideways at her, his eyes flashing like warm honey in the sunlight. He had seen her blush, “What are you thinking about, Parker?” 

Liz stood up and dusted herself off, “I’m thinking about jumping in that lake over there. What about you?” 

Michael was on his feet in a flash, “Hell yea.” 

Before she had a chance to process what was happening, Michael grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and yanked it over his head. Liz nearly choked as the sunlight hit the tanned muscle lines of his abdomen and chest. The black shirt tousled his shaggy hair as he tugged it off, and he grinned at what she could only imagine was a stunned expression etched across her face. Without a word he bent down and unlaced his black boots. Liz continued to stare speechlessly at his broad shoulders and the lines of his back until he straightened up again and kicked off his boots and socks. His mischievous eyes locked with hers and his hands landed on his belt buckle. Liz’s heart stopped. 

“Skinny dipping?” He grinned, clearly taking pleasure in watching her squirm. 

“It’s broad daylight.” Was the only response she could fathom. 

“And?” He asked, and the soft jingle of the belt unlatching drew her gaze downward. 

“A-and… someone might…” Liz trailed off. He had just unclasped his faded jeans. 

“This was your idea, Parker. Shouldn’t you be undressing?” Michael pointed out with a straight face. Her eyes followed his zipper downward. 

Liz hesitated, her teeth catching her bottom lip as she reached up with one hand to tuck a flyaway hair behind her ear. She looked around as if someone might catch them at any moment. Did she dare? Her heart thudded in her chest. This was a bad idea. A very, very, very bad idea. 

“Come on Parker, live a little.” Michael goaded, his thumbs hitched in the hemline of his jeans – and the black boxer briefs beneath. 

Almost as if in a trance, Liz stepped on her heel and kicked off her sneaker, and then did the same to the other. Gravel dug through her white socks and into the soles of her feet.

Michael grinned.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that! XD 2 chapters in a row. lol 
> 
> hope you enjoy!  
~Ana

Michael held his breath as Liz straightened up, tossing her shoes and socks aside, her fingers hesitating on the hem of her loose fitting tank top. Sunlight glittered off the silver alien face printed across her chest. Her dark eyes caught his, and her lips parted slightly just before her teeth caught her bottom lip. She looked torn between reckless and terrified. Was she actually going to do it? He had mostly been teasing, daring her, not expecting her to follow through. His heart staggered to a halt as she suddenly raised her arms and tugged her shirt over her head, revealing her tanned flat stomach and innocent white bra. 

_Holy shit._ She did it. Liz Parker was standing before him, shirtless, in broad daylight. He swallowed hard. Bad idea. Such a bad idea. Why had he challenged her? Liz was anything if not stubborn. Of course she would rise to the challenge. He watched a line of sweat trickle between her breasts, down to her navel. He blinked. A tiny diamond winked back at him. Liz had her belly button pierced. Liz Parker had a piercing that was not even remotely connected to the innocent image he had of her in his mind. When had she gotten that? Had she always had it? He fought the urge to reach for her, to run his fingers over her warm skin, to touch the sparkling gem. 

He took a deep breath, tossed her a cocky grin, and heard himself say, “Nice piercing." Inwardly it was all he could do to keep himself contained. He could hear the blood rushing through his veins, feel the tightness of his jeans; beneath his skin the alien crackle of energy surged as if to collide with hers, if only he would give it the chance. 

Liz ducked her head, her cheeks coloring slightly, as if she had forgotten the piercing was there, “Oh um…” She tucked a flyaway hair behind her ear, a sure sign of nerves. “It, it was… I was… Maria dared me to.” 

Of course she had. And Liz had done it. And now he had challenged her to skinny dip. He watched her fingers toy with the button of her shorts, watched as she took a deep breath. Once again he forgot to breathe as she slowly inched the denim over her hips, revealing her oh so innocent, white, floral printed panties beneath. Fucking hell, he wanted to pull them off with his teeth. 

Liz straightened up once more, still worrying her bottom lip as she looked to him, almost as if seeking his approval. 

Wordlessly, not trusting what he might say – or do – Michael let his faded jeans fall to the ground and tossed them aside. He saw her eyes dart downward, and if possible, her blush deepened. It was no secret now how desperately he wanted her. He could feel his cock straining against the black material of his boxer briefs. His heart thudded in his chest. Skinny dipping. With Liz. Great idea. Add this to the long list of unplanned, poorly thought out, reckless ideas he had had in his lifetime. He didn’t dare remove his shorts. He didn’t trust himself. Not now that he had seen her, her bare skin golden and warm in the sun, the heated, innocent way she tilted her head and looked up at him, the way she bit her lip and edged her fingers towards the clasp of her bra. 

Almost without intending to, he stepped towards her – and was rewarded with a soft inhale of breath as tendrils of green shimmered across her skin. He halted. She was reacting to him without being touched now? Fuck. _Fuck._ How were they supposed to hide this now? 

“Liz?” He heard the uncertainty in his own voice. She gave him a questioning look and lowered her hands. He pointed at her stomach. 

Liz looked down and gasped, her gaze shooting back to his in a flash, “But you didn’t even touch me!” 

Michael shrugged and forced a grin, “Guess I just have that effect.” 

“Michael this is serious. Someone is going to see this!” Liz dropped her gaze again, her fingertips tracing the shimmering green lights dancing across her stomach and sides. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. We’ll figure it out.” He tried to sound reassuring. “Come on, let’s cool off. Maybe if we just stay calm it’ll fade.” He offered his hand. 

Liz nodded worriedly, slipping her hand into his. Heat surged from the contact, burning through his veins, igniting a fire in the pit of his stomach. Sparks flit about their clasped hands as his vision swam with heat waves and desire erupted full force throughout his body. He had pulled her against his chest and closed his arms around her before he even knew what had happened. Dragging her hair tie free, his fingers tangled in her dark hair, tugging her head back, he halted a breath away from claiming her lips with his own as they panted with exhilaration. 

Her fingers dug into his shoulders, and her bare skin was warm against his body. She whimpered softly, pressing against him as he struggled to regain control over himself. His cock twitched as she rubbed against him. What the hell was he doing? He shouldn’t. Couldn’t. Bad idea. Such a bad idea. 

“Michael?” Liz whispered; her dark eyes wide. He could almost taste her lips, he could feel her breath brush across his face, smell the sweet scent of her hair. His fingers pressed into her soft skin as she trembled.

Fucking hell. 

His mouth covered hers in a crushing kiss, and she squeaked softly in surprise, her lips parting in the next instant as his tongue demanded entrance. Then he was lifting her with ease, and her thighs were tight against his hips as she wrapped her legs around his waist and raked her nails through his hair – a trail of sparks following her path. He cradled the back of her head with one hand, sliding the other down to grip her ass as they kissed hungrily. 

*Flash* _Liz leaned against her locker, watching Maria shouting at Michael in the crowded hallway of Roswell High School. Anger simmered beneath the surface. What was Maria’s problem anyways? She didn’t know how good she had it. How lucky she was. Liz would give anything to have Michael even glance her way. _ *Flash* 

Michael gasped as the images invaded his mind, and he felt her anger in that moment, how desperately she wanted to shout at Maria for hurting him, how she wanted to kiss his own anger away. 

*Flash* _Liz watched Michael as he shouted and laughed, flipping burgers in the kitchen of the Crashdown, talking to one of the line cooks, oblivious to her as she waited for an extra plate of fries. God, he was so beautiful. He had the best smile. *Flash* Liz clutched her journal to her chest, secretly relieved and thrilled that he had read it, yet terrified that he might suspect that she wanted to be with him. Did he know? Had she written anything that might…?_ *flash* 

Liz felt her memories flood into Michael’s mind in the same instant that his own poured into hers, and she felt tears prick at her eyes as she felt his emotions well up inside, even as his lips moved over her own. 

*Flash* _Michael clenched his fists, staring angrily at the television, oblivious to the actors on the screen. The only thing he could hear was Liz crying in the other room. Maria comforting her. Max was gone. Left her without warning. Broken her heart again. He’d never hated his pseudo-brother so much. Never been so angry._ *Flash* _Michael watched Liz out of the corner of his eye. She didn’t know he had seen her. He continued working on his motorcycle, pretending she wasn’t hovering at the corner of his apartment building. He knew she was likely looking for Maria. But for some reason she had stopped in her tracks and stood watching him work, a strange look on her face. Longing? No. He was delusional if he thought she’d ever look at him that way. She probably just didn’t want to bother him._ *flash*

Her heart pounded with his, and his teeth caught her lip, drawing a gasp from her as he held her tighter. Why couldn’t they be anywhere else right now? He wanted to pin her to the wall in his apartment, tear off the rest of her clothes, throw her down on his bed and fuck her senseless. He growled softly, moving from kissing her lips to her throat, once again tugging her hair, forcing her head to tip back to expose her neck. His teeth grazed her tender skin, leaving a mark as she rocked her hips, eager to feel his cock against her core. Her nails ran over his broad shoulders, and he claimed her lips once again as she moaned into the kiss. 

Gasping for air, Liz tilted her head back, breaking the kiss, and Michael once again attacked her throat and bare shoulders. “Michael… Michael… stop.” 

He obeyed immediately, his chest heaving as he met her dark eyes and saw guilt warring with desire. The green tendrils of alien energy had lessened, as if satisfied with their skin to skin contact; with the touch of memories and surrender to each other. 

“I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have…” He swallowed hard, trying to steady his breathing, knowing he should put her down, yet unwilling to let go. Sweat trickled down over their skin – the heat between them intense, and only amplified by the scorching sun. 

In response, her lips met his once more and he felt her smile before she pulled away again. It was a moment before he realized he had felt her emotions as well, a giddy sort of happiness that bubbled up from within, radiating from her before he even saw her grin. A deep sense of satisfaction settled over him, as if he had finally found his place in the world. 

A slow grin spread over his face, and he gently lowered her to the ground, confident in the knowledge that she was far from angry. Her body slid down his, tauntingly, and he again wished they were locked in his room. Or hers. Anywhere but on the rocky shoreline. 

“Race you.” Liz challenged, catching him off guard. Before he could process her words she had pulled away and dashed towards the sparkling water. 

“That’s cheating Parker!” He shouted, his voice echoing off the craggy cliffs as he sprinted after her. 

Liz let out a squeal as he caught up to her and swung her into his arms. She only just had time to protest before she was flying through the air and crashing down into the warm water. 

“Michael!!” She came up sputtering and laughing as he sprang up onto a boulder and dove gracefully in, a rush of refreshing water surging across his overheated body. His arms closed around her small frame as he surfaced, and his mouth covered hers in a wet kiss. 

This was where he belonged. With Liz Parker in his arms. No matter the consequences.


	11. Chapter 11

Liz pressed against Michael’s back as they flew through the desert, the hot wind drying her tangled wet hair. Beneath her damp shirt her bra was still soaking wet – as were her panties. Michael had tied his leather jacket to the back of the bike behind her, and her fingers pressed into his dark t-shirt, and the hard muscles beneath. 

She knew she had fucked up. She knew she had no right to feel so elated, so peaceful, so… free. But even so, she couldn’t help herself. She could still feel the press of his lips on hers, his strong hands on her body, his bare skin on hers. She could feel his emotions – not just of his memories, but in that moment. His own guilt had been drowned out by the same giddy joy that had her insides quivering with excitement.

Michael Guerin had kissed her! He wanted her! She wasn’t dreaming for once. She raised her head and peered over his shoulder, as if to confirm that he was really there, and she was really wrapped around him. Michael glanced sideways at her and grinned, his eyes flashing in the desert sun.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Michael swung the motorcycle into the parking lot of Liz’s apartment, and hit the brakes, his boots landing on the pavement. Liz leaned around his shoulder to see what was wrong, feeling his mood rapidly shift and plummet. Maria’s car was in its space. Her heart sank into her stomach and her skin prickled. _Shit. Shit. Shit._ Reality crashed down over her as she finally allowed herself to think about what she had done.

Michael looked over his shoulder, “Hang on.”

Liz tightened her grip on his body as he accelerated, swerving around into the lot for the building next door, effectively hiding them from view should Maria look out the window. He drove to the end of the lot, parking under the sparse shade of a desert willow before cutting the engine. Liz quickly slid off the side – careful not to press her legs to the hot sides of the bike. 

“Well, let’s hope she wasn’t looking out the window.” Michael said dryly, looking past Liz as if he expected to see Maria. 

“Michael this is fucked up.” Liz said softly. She felt sick to her stomach. What was she going to say? How could she walk into their apartment like nothing had happened? Like she hadn’t spent the day swimming half naked and making out with Maria’s boyfriend. 

“Tell me about it.” Michael exhaled, running a hand through his wind tangled hair as Liz tugged the helmet off and hooked it over the handlebar. “I’ll talk to her tonight.” 

Liz shot him a panicked look, “What are you going to say?” Did she even have a right to be afraid? She should be. Fucking hell, Maria had held her when Max cheated on her, and now she was going behind Maria’s back with Michael. Her stomach twisted and churned, and her face burned. Since when was she this person? 

Michael shook his head, “I dunno yet. I’ll figure it out.” He paused and then added, “I won’t mention you. Don’t worry.” 

Liz nodded, sickeningly relieved. “I better get in there…” 

“Your shirt is wet.” Michael stated, his eyes dropping to her chest, where her soaked bra was clearly outlined.

Liz looked down, “Shit.” 

“I’d give you my jacket, but…” Michael worked his jaw, “Fuck. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have…” 

Liz shook her head, “It’s just as much my fault… you didn’t force me to do anything. Don’t worry… I’ll, I’ll think of something. Just get home before she sees you here. I can explain why I’m wet, not both of us.” 

Michael nodded, “Call me, you know, if you can.” 

Liz nodded and stepped back, only to have his hand close around her wrist, as he swiftly pulled her against his body. His lips met hers and she felt his desperation, how much he did not want to drive away and leave her. Green tendrils coiled and crackled across her skin at the contact and just as suddenly he broke the kiss and released her. 

“Bye Liz.” 

“Bye Michael.” She wrapped her arms around herself as he kicked the motorcycle to life. With a last look that tore into her soul, he roared out of the parking lot, leaving her to face Maria. 

Liz took a deep breath, rubbing her arms with both hands. Goosebumps covered her skin despite the afternoon heat. She took another breath, trying to smother the crackling energy that had arisen the instant his lips had touched hers. Gradually the tendrils faded away and she ran her fingers through her tangled, semi damp hair. She only hoped that Maria believed whatever story she came up with in the next two minutes.   
. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Liz opened the apartment door before she could talk herself out of it. Music was blaring from the television – MTV from the looks of it. Maria was nowhere to be seen. Praying her luck would hold out, Liz quietly shut the door and made a beeline for her bedroom. 

“Oh hey! Liz! There you are!” 

Liz winced, freezing in her tracks. Her heart thudded in her chest, and her stomach twisted into knots as she forced herself to assume a guilt-free expression and turned around, “Hey Maria.” 

Maria had just exited her own bedroom, two different outfits in hand, she held them up, “So I’m trying to—” She looked Liz up and down, a mixture of confusion and disgust on her face, “Why the hell are you wet?” 

Liz laughed in what she hoped was a dismissive, light way, and blurted out the first thing that came to mind, “Oh Kyle was just trying to prank me… you know, bucket of water over the door frame.” 

Maria rolled her eyes, “Men. They’re all children. Remind me to kick his ass later.” She held up the clothes again, “So. Which one?” 

Silently kicking herself and hoping she could get to Kyle first, Liz asked, “What’s the occasion?” 

“Michael. Duh. I need to look incredible when I go over there, so he forgets why he was being such a dick last night and remembers how lucky he is to have me.” Maria shook the short red dress in her left hand, “This one? Or this one?” She shook the slinky black dress. 

Nausea flipped Liz’s stomach upside down, “Um, I’m not sure. You always look incredible Maria. I’m sure either one would be fine.” 

“Liz, darling, I don’t want to be fine. I want to be irresistible!” 

“I guess the umm… red one?” Liz forced the words past her lips, a sick fear winding its way through her body. What if it worked? What if Michael changed his mind and chose to stay with Maria? What if—

“Thanks Chica!” Maria whirled around and vanished into her room. 

Liz groaned and stalked into her bedroom, shutting the door a bit more forcefully then necessary. She peeled off her wet clothes, tossing them into a pile. Then she reached for the towel she had used that morning, catching sight of her reflection in the mirror as she went by. She froze and backed up; her eyes wide. Was that a hickey?! She swept her long hair off her shoulder and leaned close to the mirror as she stared at the light bruise. 

Her hair must have blocked it from view, otherwise Maria would have pounced on her in a flash demanding to know who’d she’d been messing around with. She silently thanked God that Michael had lost her hair tie somewhere on the shoreline. 

Liz quickly pulled her hair back over her shoulder to hide the mark and wrapped the towel around her body. Thankfully Maria was still in her own room getting dressed as Liz snuck into the bathroom and turned on the shower. 

She paused in front of the mirror after hanging her towel on the hook. Maybe she could make the bruise vanish, like she had seen the others do to minor injuries. Liz bit her lip, tilting her head to one side as she drew her hand over her neck. 

“Damn it!” She dropped her hand. The mark had only darkened to a deep purple. If it had been easily overlooked before, it sure wouldn’t be now. Disgusted with her lack of control over her own powers, Liz climbed in the hot shower and scrubbed herself as if the soap could wash away what she had done. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Michael stepped out of the shower, ruffling his hair briefly with his towel before drying off the rest of his body and wrapping it about his hips. He glanced at his phone as he crossed the bedroom. No calls from Liz. Not that he expected her to call immediately. She was probably talking to Maria… he groaned and sat on the edge of his bed. He felt like an ass for leaving Liz to face her on her own. But, then again, it certainly wouldn’t help matters if he’d walked in with her. He could just imagine that shit show.

What the fuck was he going to say to Maria? She’d never believe him that it was over. They’d broken up a thousand times, and he absolutely couldn’t tell her about Liz. Basically, he was fucked. 

Michael stood up and moved about the room, dressing in a dry pair of jeans and soft grey t-shirt before heading for the living room. He wished he’d brought Liz back here with him, instead of dropping her off. He snatched a soda out of the fridge and grabbed a bag of chips on his way, before throwing himself down on the sofa and turning on the TV. He dropped his cell phone on the coffee table and stared at it as if it were the television. The chips lay untouched in his lap. His soda unopened. 

What the hell was he thinking? He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the couch. He could still feel her bare skin pressed against his body as he held her tight. Her lips were soft, eager to obey every flick of his tongue. He shifted as his jeans grew tighter. Fuck he wanted her. Years of pent up desire had his body aching with need. Flashes of her memories played across his thoughts as he clung to the lingering sense of home that came with each kiss. He’d been in love with her for as long as he could remember. He still couldn’t fathom the idea that she might love him back. 

A loud ringing jarred him from his thoughts, and he jumped, dropping the chip bag on the floor as he lunged for the phone and flipped it open without looking at the caller ID. “Hello?” 

“Michael?” 

He exhaled in relief, “Liz.” 

She hesitated, and then said softly, “Maria’s on her way over.” 

Dread sank into his chest, “Fuck. Does she know anything? Is she pissed?” 

He could imagine the way Liz was toying with her hair as she said, “No. She doesn’t know anything.” 

“What’s wrong?” He could hear it in her voice. Did she regret what they had done?

“She’s all dressed up… she wants to show you what you were missing out on by making her stay here last night.” Liz’s voice grew softer and softer and he realized that it was fear beneath her words. 

Michael exhaled, “Thanks for the warning.” He glanced at the door as if she might burst through it at any second. “Liz?”

“Yea?” Her voice sounded so small, so worried, that he had to resist the urge to go jump on his bike and rush to hold her. 

“It won’t work. I know what I want.” He said firmly, willing her to believe him. He had never wanted anything more in his life. Nothing was going to keep him from being with her now. 

He felt her smile come through her voice as she quietly said, “I’m glad.” She hesitated, and then added, “Let me know how it goes?” 

“Of course.” Michael looked up as the doorknob rattled, “Ah fuck. She’s here. I gotta go.”

“Good luck.” Liz said, sounding every bit as anxious as he felt. 

“Yea, thanks.” He forced a laugh, and then hurriedly clicked the phone shut as the door opened. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Liz stared at the phone in her hand. Unwilling to think of what was happening in Michael’s apartment, she flipped it open once again and scrolled through her contacts to Kyle’s name. She dialed before she could change her mind. She had to talk to him before Maria saw him. And in any case it was a tiny distraction from thinking about how gorgeous Maria had looked as she swept out of the apartment. 

“Liz! What’s up?” Kyle’s cheerful voice greeted her on the third ring. 

“Hey Kyle, um, I wanted to, um, ask you a sort of… favor.” Liz grimaced. 

“Uh oh. I know that tone. What did you do?” He teased. 

Liz laughed humorlessly, “You don’t want to know.” 

“Wow, that bad huh? You wanna talk about it?” 

“Actually… yea. Yea I do.” She admitted as her chest tightened. 

“Where are you? Want me to pick you up?” He asked, and she heard him drop something. 

She fidgeted with her damp hair, twisting it around her fingers as she worried her bottom lip, “If you’re busy… we don’t have to.” 

“Liz, please. I’d give anything to stop working on this stupid table.” Kyle said, and in the background she heard Sheriff Valenti protest. Kyle’s voice grew slightly quieter as he shifted the phone and said to his father, “I didn’t break it on purpose you know.” 

“Alright, come get me then. I’m at my place.” Liz relented with a smile. 

“Thank you. I’ll be there in five.” Kyle said, sounding relieved. 

“Thanks Kyle.”

“No problem Liz.” 

She closed the phone and tucked it into the back pocket of her jeans. She moved to the mirror and checked that her hair was still hiding the mark on her neck. She had thrown on a comfortable blue, v neck t-shirt that hugged a bit closely to her curves. Satisfied with her appearance, she slid her sneakers on, grabbed her keys and headed outside to wait for Kyle. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

“You weren’t kidding about five minutes.” Liz teased as the red mustang convertible pulled up to the curb. 

“It really wasn’t a joking matter, Liz. That table, or my father, will be the death of me.” Kyle said seriously as she climbed in the passenger seat. 

“What did you do to it?” Liz asked, failing to hide a grin. 

The car pulled away from the sidewalk, and Kyle replied, “You know how your parents always told you not to play ball in the house?” 

“Yes…” 

“Dad forgot to tell me that.” Kyle grinned. 

“Somehow I doubt that.” Liz laughed. 

“Okay, so I forgot he told me, how’s that?” he asked, steering out of the lot and onto the main road. 

“That sounds more likely.” Liz said, relaxing somewhat as the warm wind blew through her hair. 

“I thought you might say that. So, where to Parker?” He glanced sideways at her and his eyebrows shot up along with his voice, “Liz! Is that a hickey?!” 

“No!” Liz automatically yelped, trying and failing to cover her neck with her wind swept hair. 

“Liz, I have eyes. That is a hickey.” Kyle prodded her neck with one finger. “Who were you fooling around with?” he grinned obnoxiously. “Oh wait, wait, does this have anything to do with your favor?” 

Liz groaned, “Look, I sort of panicked and I told Maria that you—”

“That I gave you a hickey!?” Kyle exclaimed. 

“No! Of course not!” Liz gasped, just as horrified. 

Kyle laughed, “Not that I wouldn’t take credit for it, but you know, it’s been a few years since we were a thing – I don’t think anyone would believe it.” 

Liz rolled her eyes, “I told Maria you tried to prank me and dumped a bucket of water on me.”

Kyle looked sideways at her as he paused at a stop sign, “You know Liz, not that I don’t appreciate the excuse to escape carpentry 101, but you probably could have just told me that over the phone. Why exactly did I dump water on you? And what the hell does that have to do with a hickey?” 

“It was a prank.” Liz said as if it were obvious. 

“I see… and Maria thinks this… why?” He asked, turning right. 

Liz sighed in resignation, “Because I came home wet and needed an explanation that she wouldn’t question.” 

Kyle furrowed his brow, “I have so many questions here. First of all – why wouldn’t she question that I dumped a bucket of water on you? When have I ever done anything even remotely—” 

“I don’t know, but she bought it so its fine.” Liz waved her hands. 

“Second of all – why were you wet… and is it anything to do with that giant hickey on your neck?” Kyle grinned at her. 

“It’s not giant!” Liz protested, covering the mark with her hand. 

“No, but it’s really dark. Like what the hell Liz, did you get attacked by a vacuum cleaner?” He laughed. 

“Oh… no. That was… a mistake.” She admitted, “I tried to make it vanish and only made it worse.” 

Kyle snorted, “Ok, so vacuum aside, who did it, and who made you wet?” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her. 

“I… can’t tell you.” Liz bit her lip. 

“Oh come on! I’m driving in circles here just for you Liz.” As if to prove a point he made another right turn.

“I can’t Kyle, trust me… it’s so much better if you don’t know. I don’t want you getting involved.” She tried to explain. 

“Involved? Liz, I dumped a bucket of water on your head. I think I’m involved.” Kyle said seriously. 

Liz laughed softly, “I’m serious Kyle. You really don’t want to get in the middle of this.” 

“Ah… ok… so let me see if I can figure it out then.” He held up one finger, “One, you’re lying to Maria.” He held up a second finger, “Two, you’ve got a hickey and can’t or won’t tell me where it came from.” He held up a third finger, “Three! You look guilty as hell.” 

“Kyle…”

“So obviously – It’s Michael.” He grinned obnoxiously, clearly thinking that he was joking, and Liz would roll her eyes and tell him to shut up. Instead, her face paled and he hit the brakes, jolting her forward as he turned in his seat and stared at her incredulously. The car behind him swerved around, horn blaring. “Liz!” 

“I didn’t – you can’t! – Please Kyle don’t say anything!” She panicked, leaning towards him and grabbing his arm. 

“Liz what the fuck?! Michael?! _Michael?!_ Fuck! I was joking!” Kyle’s voice kept rising at the end of each word. 

“It just happened!” Liz tried to explain, her own voice rising. 

“Shit like that doesn’t just happen Liz! What the hell?” he stared at her, waiting for a better explanation. 

“I never… I didn’t… fuck…” She buried her face in her hands, “Please don’t tell anyone, Kyle, please.” 

_“Are you fucking him?!_ Does Maria know about this? Does anyone?” Kyle demanded. 

“No!” Liz’s head shot up, “No we aren’t fucking! And no she doesn’t know, no one knows but you, so please, please don’t tell.” 

Kyle stared at her for a long minute, disbelief still etched on his face. Finally he started driving again, shaking his head from side to side, “Michael?” 

Liz stared at her lap, fidgeting with the hemline of her t-shirt. Guilt tightened her chest for the umpteenth time. “Yes. Michael.”

Kyle exhaled a laugh, “Damn Liz… you have got a death wish. She’s going to kill you.” 

“Yea… I know.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is shorter - hope you enjoy though!   
~Ana

Michael stood with arms folded over his chest as Maria stormed about his living room. She had pounced on him immediately upon entering and he’d nearly had to throw her on the floor to escape as his protests went unheard. 

“I don’t understand what your problem is Michael!” She glared at him, “I get all dressed up for you, and come over here to make you feel better after whatever the fuck last night was, and what do I get for it?” 

“Maria. I don’t know how to make this any clearer to you. I’m done. We’re done. It’s over.” Michael raised his voice, throwing as much finality into his tone as possible.

“Yea, okay. Like I haven’t heard that before.” She replied snarkily, “You’ll show up on my doorstep in three days, like a lost puppy. Just like every time before.” 

“Damn it Maria! Listen to yourself! Does that sound even remotely healthy to you? This entire relationship is ridiculous! All we do is fight and break up.” He dropped his arms and gave her a questioning gesture, turning his palms upward. “How do you think this is okay? How?”

“I don’t know Michael! It’s just how it is. It’s just how we are! You know that!” She argued.

“Not anymore. This is it. I can’t do this anymore. I’m done.” He stated firmly. 

Maria shot him a death glare, “You know, I put up with a lot of bullshit for you. I could have a normal fucking life, with no alien shit, no danger, I could be a singer and, and—” 

“So go do it Maria,” Michael shouted, cutting her off, “I’m not holding you back anymore! Go do whatever the fuck you want!” 

“Maybe I will!” She yelled back. 

“Good! Go!” He pointed at the door, hand shaking. His throat constricted and his chest ached. He never could just talk to her. It always dissolved into this. Screaming. Throwing shit. And then a sobbing phone call later as she begged him to come back. Or worse, as she said, he showed up on her doorstep and tried to fix things. Not this time he told himself. This time it was finally done. 

“Fuck you Michael.” Maria knocked his helmet off the table by the door as she stormed out, the walls shaking with the force of her exit as the door slammed behind her. 

Growling in frustration, Michael stalked across the room and grabbed the helmet off the floor. Without a second thought he shoved his boots on, snatched his leather jacket off the arm of the sofa and out the door he went. 

He swung his leg over the motorcycle, ignoring Maria as she peeled out of the lot. The roar of his engine drowned out her Jetta, and he wished he could just go get Liz and run back into the desert. Why did they have to be roommates? He glowered at the bike as he maneuvered out of his parking space and purposefully took off in the opposite direction of Maria. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

“So what are you gonna do?” Kyle asked, glancing sideways at Liz. They were sitting on the same picnic table the group had gathered around the night before in the darkening park. They had driven so many laps around town that Kyle had started making quips about gas mileage. 

“I have no idea… he said he was going to end it with her.” Liz admitted softly. She had caved and spilled her guts entirely. How she had been in love with Michael for years, how much she hated seeing them together. How awful she felt betraying Maria. How her powers were out of control, and Michael was trying to help her. And then, everything that had happened at the reservoir. Her chest felt hollow. She was entirely drained. It felt good to say it all out loud finally, even though she hated hearing what she had done.

“Wow. So this is like, serious.” He rested his elbows on his knees and rubbed his hands together as he stared out across the yard. 

“Am I a terrible person Kyle?” Liz mirrored his pose, leaning forward to look worriedly at him. 

Kyle snorted, “Liz, you are like, the least terrible person I’ve ever met. This is just… it’s just…” He paused and then quoted, “What lies behind us and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us.”

“Have you honestly memorized every single quote out of those books, buddha boy?” Liz teased, bumping his shoulder with her own. 

“I have actually.” Kyle grinned. 

“Thanks though… for not judging.” Liz smiled sadly. 

“Liz… all this, it’ll work itself out. Just give it time. Maria… well… she may or may not come around eventually, regardless of whether you come clean or just eventually come out in the open with Michael. She’s going to be hurt, and she’s going to be angry. But… if you love him…” Kyle shrugged, “You can’t deny your heart Liz. It’ll eat you up inside.” 

Liz nodded, and raised her head to the darkening sky, “Have you heard from Isabel today?” 

“Oh, only about eight thousand times.” Kyle grinned. 

“Is that all?” Liz laughed softly, “God I feel like such an ass. We’ve got all this shit going on here with Max and Tess and I’m just fucking things up over here worrying about Michael and Maria.” 

“Honestly, I think you’re avoiding the possibility that Max might come back.” Kyle said bluntly. 

Liz exhaled, “Yea…” 

Kyle toyed with his car keys and fell silent for a long minute before asking, “Do you think Tess is dead?” 

“Honestly…” Liz hesitated, “I don’t know… I think…” she swallowed hard, “I think there’s a good possibility that she might…” 

Kyle shook his head, “I just don’t think so. Maybe I’m in denial.” He laughed shortly, “I just can’t imagine her dead.” 

“Hey Kyle?” 

“Hm?” He didn’t look up. 

“We’ll find her, okay?” 

Kyle smiled humorlessly and nodded, “Sure. Sure.”

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Michael crouched low over the motorcycle as he flew down the deserted road, the lights of Roswell far ahead in the distance. He had gone back to the reservoir by himself. Took out his guilt and anger on the craggy cliffs and scattered cacti, yelled until he was hoarse, letting his volatile power lash out as it saw fit, shattering rocks and burning brush. He was drained, empty. The only thing he wanted was to find Liz, to pull her into his arms and lose himself in her, to forget how fucked up everything was. 

Overhead, stars began to appear, one by one, and the moon peeked over the horizon. The sun had vanished, though a pale orange glow still clung to the edge of the sky. He pushed the engine harder, suddenly wishing he hadn’t gone so far. What if Liz was fighting with Maria? He had bailed. He should have called her. Warned her that Maria was coming home angry. Fuck! Why didn’t he ever think anything through?

The shadowed desert flashed by, a blur in the edges of his headlights. Just ahead, in the center of his lane the dark silhouette of a man came into view and Michael swerved at the last instant, skidding across the pavement, dragging his boot as the tires squealed into a 360 and his headlight fell on the now stationary figure. 

Michael ripped his helmet off and slammed his boot into the kickstand as he cut the engine. The sudden silence warred with the sound of his heart thudding in his ears. The headlight went out, and he blinked as his eyes readjusted to the dim light. He was off the bike in a flash and striding towards the man, “What the fuck do you think you’re doing in the middle of the road?! You could’ve killed both of us!” 

The figure raised his head, and shaggy black hair shadowed dark eyes in the twilight. Even in the swiftly approaching darkness Michael could see the blood trickling from his lip, and the deep bruise on his left cheek. His Jeans were torn, and his t-shirt and army jacket blood stained.

“Max.” His voice barely came out a stunned whisper, then he was lunging to catch Max as he staggered forward. 

“Michael?” 

“Max what the fuck?” Michael held him upright, supporting most of his weight as Max began to collapse. “What happened? Where’s Tess? Where’s your kid?” 

“Captured.” Max coughed, struggling to regain his footing, digging his fingers into Michael’s shoulders as he raised his head. “I couldn’t save them.” 

“Fuck.” Michael glanced at the city lights in the distance. “Alright, come on.” He half dragged half carried Max back to his motorcycle. “Here, get on. Can you hold onto me?” 

Max nodded unsteadily, and Michael swung his leg over the seat before reaching out to help Max onto the back. 

“Here, put on the helmet, and don’t fall off.” Michael instructed. Max obeyed wordlessly, slumping forward to lean on Michaels back. Shaking his head, Michael started the bike and turned back towards the city lights. 

Twice, Michael had to reach back and grab Max before he pitched sideways. Three times he had to stop completely and make sure he was still alive. His nerves were on edge by the time he made it back to his dark apartment and hauled Max inside. He helped Max onto the couch and tossed his jacket and helmet aside haphazardly, digging in his jeans pocket for his cell phone. Max’s eyes were closed, his breathing labored.

“Come on, pick up, pick up, pick – _Isabel!_ Get to my place now. Max is here and he’s in bad shape.” He snapped without waiting for her to finish saying hello. 

“What?!” He heard her scrambling, and Alex’s confused voice in the background. 

“I found him. I’ll explain when you get here.” He shot a look at Max and his chest tightened, “Get here fast.”

“I’m on my way.” Isabel hung up without another word. 

Michael moved into the kitchen, smacking light switches as he went, yanking open the freezer, shoving frostbitten microwave dinners and ice cream sandwiches aside until he found an icepack. Snatching the dishtowel off the counter, he wrapped the pack as he rushed back to the sofa. 

“Max? Max!” He reached out and brushed the tangle of dark hair from his forehead, revealing dried blood caked along his scalp. His skin was burning hot. “Fuck.” He carefully rested the icepack over the wound, and once again snapped his phone open. 

Liz answered on the second ring, “Michael, is everything okay? I hadn’t heard from—”

“Liz, I need you to get everyone to my apartment, right now.” He interrupted, panic tightening his throat. 

“What’s wrong?” Her voice sank with dread. 

“Max is hurt bad. I need everyone.” He said tersely. 

“Oh my God.” Liz gasped, “We’ll be right there. Just hang on.”

“Hurry.” 

“I will.” She promised, and the phone went dead. 

Michael hesitated only an instant, and then he was moving again, nearly sprinting into his bedroom and flinging open the closet door. Ripping his clothes and hangers out of the way, he spun the dial on the small hidden wall safe he had installed shortly after Max took off. The metal door swung open with a squeak, and he rifled through the assorted pages and items until he found an old leather pouch. He slammed the door shut, twirled the dial again to lock it, and dashed back to the living room. 

“Hang on Max, they’ll be here soon.” He dropped onto the edge of the couch, casting worried looks at the blood staining Max’s clothes. He opened the leather pouch and tipped its contents onto the coffee table. Five amber colored stones rattled across the scuffed wood. He only hoped they weren’t too late.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been a few months since I updated. Been stuck for a good long while. But I finally managed to get another chapter out since I got a couple new readers asking for updates. Nice comments are my fuel! XD  
Hope you enjoy, gonna try to start another chapter now. Hopefully it flows and I get unstuck.  
-Ana

Liz burst into Michael’s apartment without knocking, Kyle on her heels. Her heart pounded in her chest as she took in the scene. Isabel was perched on the edge of the coffee table, Max’s limp hand clutched between hers. Alex hovered beside her; arms crossed. Michael paced behind the sofa, and looked up as she entered, relief flooding his face for the briefest of moments before tension fell back into place. She dropped her gaze to Max, unmoving on the sofa and felt her heart plummet. 

Kyle stepped around her as she stood frozen in the entryway, “Where was he? Do we know what happened? Where’s Tess?” 

Michael raised his hand and let it fall uselessly to his side as he shook his head, “I got nothin. He was staggering down the middle of the freakin road. I almost hit him.” 

“Did he say anything?” Kyle moved towards the sofa, and his hand landed on Isabel’s shoulder, squeezing lightly. 

“He said…” Michael glanced away, as if he didn’t want to be the one to say the words. He looked back and locked eyes with Kyle, “He said Tess and the kid were captured. He couldn’t save them.” 

Kyle’s jaw tightened, as well as his grip on Isabel’s shoulder. He nodded tersely, “Alright. Alright.” He took a deep breath, and then laughed humorlessly, forcing a brave face, “Alright. Well, ah, lets worry about one thing at a time.” He looked around, and spotted the stones strewn across the table. “Well, at least these aren’t buried out in the desert somewhere.” 

“Kyle…” Isabel looked up at him worriedly. 

“I’m fine. It’s fine. Let’s just focus on healing Max and then we can… we can…” Kyle trailed off, his forced smile fading as he looked down. “Look, I don’t want to think about what’s happening to my sister right now, so if we can just do this and then Max can tell us where the hell she is…” 

Alex nodded, “Agreed. One thing at a time.” He glanced around the room, “Where’s Maria? Did anyone call her?” 

All eyes turned to Liz, only she didn’t notice. She was staring at the blood staining Max’s face and clothes; at the dark color saturating his jacket and shirt; at the shallowness of his breathing. She was lost in the agony that came flooding back after two years. She was swallowed up by the hollow buzzing in her ears, and the burn of her powers rising swiftly to the surface as the image of seeing him kissing Tess filled her vision. Anger, hurt, and resentment simmered beneath her skin. As if her alien side hadn’t moved on from the last time she’d seen him even though her heart most certainly had. 

“Liz! Where’s Maria?” Isabel asked loudly. 

Liz jerked in surprise, her eyes tearing away from Max, “What?” At the same instant there was a crackle and a pop, and the small room was plunged into darkness.

“Wonderful.” Isabel commented. 

“Maria’s on her way. We called her on our way here.” Kyle spoke up for Liz, sounding distracted. 

“Hang on, I’ll get it…” Michael’s shadow moved through the dark living room and a second later the kitchen light cast a soft glow across the group. His eyes locked with Liz’s and she could see the worry there – not just for Max. Worry that she would once again run into Max’s arms and forgive him every fault. Worry that she would change her mind.

“Well, we don’t have time to wait for her to get here.” Isabel collected the amber stones from the table, and they clattered together softly in her hands. Tension filled her voice and her hands shook as she began to pass them out. 

Liz jerked her gaze away from Michael as Isabel pressed a stone into her hand and moved back to sit on the edge of the coffee table. Automatically, Liz stepped forward as the group gathered around Max. She felt as if she were on auto-pilot. As if her brain hadn’t fully caught up to the fact that Max was back; that he was severely injured; that Tess and their kid might already be dead. Scalding energy continued to hum through her body as her emotions ricocheted around as if they were trying to get a high score in a pinball machine. She curled her fingers into fists as green tendrils flickered about the amber stone.

The door burst open, drawing everyone’s gazes. “I’m here! I’m here, Oh my God, Max…” Maria threw her purse aside and rushed to Liz’s side, her eyes wide and face pale. Liz could only stare back at her wordlessly. Maria flung her arms around her and squeezed tight, “It’s going to be okay, we’ll heal him.” 

Guilt threatened to choke her as Liz gently pried Maria off and she met Michael’s eyes once again over Maria’s shoulder. 

“Come on you guys.” Isabel said softly, and Liz gratefully turned away from Maria to stare down at Max. 

Fear twisted her insides, and she saw Michael, so many years ago now, laying on the cave floor, so close to death that she thought it was impossible to bring him back. She rolled the small stone between her fingers and swallowed hard. She couldn’t be afraid. River Dog had told her she couldn’t be afraid. 

“Wait, we need water.” Alex said, moving suddenly away from the group and rushing into the kitchen. Cabinets banged, and the faucet turned on, then he was back. 

“Right… okay… everyone form a circle.” Isabel motioned for everyone to move, and they shuffled around the couch. “Alex?” 

Alex nodded and took a deep breath, staring down at Max as he took a sip of water, and then passed it to Michael on his left. Michael followed suit, taking a drink before passing it to Kyle. The water made its way around the circle, from Kyle to Maria – who drank even though she didn’t have a stone – Maria to Liz, and Liz to Isabel.

Liz squeezed her eyes shut as she cupped the stone in her hands, willing her unstable energy calm itself, to connect with it, to flow through it to meet the others before pouring into Max. She counted each breath. Four seconds in. Four seconds out. Again and again, until her emotions began to settle. Everything was fine. It was fine. Max was back. She knew he’d come back eventually. It was only the fact that she never got any closure, any sort of apology, that made her chest hurt so bad. It was the memory of heartbreak resurfacing. She had moved on. She was doing good. She didn’t love him. Not anymore. She reiterated the words to herself over and over. She forced herself to picture him happy, healthy, and smiling. Forced the memory of seeing him with Tess down, back into the darkest corners of her heart. It didn’t matter if he had been her first love. It didn’t matter that he’d ripped her heart out. She had what she wanted now. Sort of. Guilt bubbled to the surface once again as the image of Michael, shirtless and dripping wet, skin glistening in the sunlight, came to the forefront of her mind, swiftly followed by Maria’s comforting hug upon her arrival. She swallowed hard and then crushed that image too. She vehemently focused on her mental picture of Max, willing him to return to his healthy, strong self. Willing the blood and bruises to heal. Willing herself to let go of everything else. 

A warm tingle began to spread through her body, beginning from inside her chest, spilling out and out until it consumed her before it withdrew and surged towards her hands, pouring into the stone. One by one she felt the energy of the others connect to hers, each colored by an indescribable aura that told her who was who without seeing. As one, their energy pooled and then flooded into Max, colliding with his dim, flickering light until it surged and grew brighter, stronger, gleaming gold as the balance was restored to his body and healing swept through him. She could feel the familiar pulse and pull of his energy, tugging on her own, like a tide flowing in and out. She swayed slightly on her feet.

“Liz?” 

Max’s soft, confused voice shattered the semblance of calm she had managed to attain. Her stone clattered to the coffee table, the sound deafening in the quiet living room. The flow of energy abruptly broke, leaving her unsteady and breathless. Her eyes flew open, locking with Max’s hazel irises. 

Green tendrils crackled across her tanned skin in a scorching hot path that had her crying out in pain and the apartment rocked with a violent pulse of power that rattled the windows, and sent items to the floor in a series of crashes as the stunned group flung hands out to catch themselves, gasping in surprise. 

Liz’s knees buckled as she clenched her jaw against the pain – a much more powerful echo of the agony she had felt the last time this happened. She had fled the state to get away from him, to avoid the angry surge of power that burned her body each time she saw him. But she couldn’t run away this time. There was nowhere to go, and her powers were much, much stronger now.

Dimly she registered the voices of her friends as they split themselves between rushing to Max and diving to catch her. 

“Oh my God, Liz!” Maria’s face came into view as she leaned too close, “What happened? Are you okay?”

Liz squeezed her eyes shut as another surge of power burned through her body. She bit back the scream building in her throat.

“I thought she had control of this?” Isabel’s tense voice filled her ears, coming vaguely from the couch.

“So did I.” Alex replied.

“It’s my fault.” Max. She heard the sofa creak as he shifted.

“Move.” Michael. 

The reckless desire to reach for him nearly overrode her knowledge that Maria was clinging to her worriedly. Or at least she had been. Loudly protesting, Maria’s tight grip suddenly lessened, and a new touch slid over her arms, bringing with it a cool, soothing wave of peace that immediately quieted her raging powers. Whimpering with relief, Liz pitched forward into Michael’s arms without opening her eyes. Her fingers knotted desperately into his grey t-shirt as she clung to him, unaware of the shimmering tendrils coiling over her skin, no longer sparking and burning with agony, but dancing with joy at his touch – the tendrils mirrored themselves on his body, sliding over his forearms, and up to vanish beneath his short sleeves. “Shh, I’ve got you.” His lips brushed her ear as he murmured the words, too soft for anyone else to hear. 

“What the fuck?” Maria demanded. 

Michael, belatedly realizing what he’d done, slowly raised his head to meet the speechless and accusing stares. _Shit._


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is taking me forever to finish. Thank you so much for the patience and wonderful comments. They really do make my day when I read them, and definitely give me fuel to keep working on it. Writers block is a bitch, what can I say. lol I hope you enjoy this chapter! Hopefully I can get back into the swing of it and keep updating. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten this story! I fully intend on completing it.  
~Ana

"Am I missing something here?" Maria asked loudly.

Liz bit her lip, wincing, her face still hidden in Michael's chest, her fingers tangled in his shirt. When she cracked her eyes open, her heart plummeted into the pit of her stomach. The green energy furled across her skin for all to see, leaving a comet trail in its wake as it slid over Michael's arms framing her body.

Michael's strong fingers pressed a little tighter into her body as he tensed, and she waited with bated breath to hear his response. She didn't dare raise her head. Would he tell Maria? Would he tell them all? Or would he lie? She wasn't sure which to hope for. The part of her that desperately wanted to stop hiding, to just be his for all to see, was absolutely petrified of Maria's reaction.

Michael's voice came out low and rough as he said, "No. I don't think you are." He slowly rose to his feet, gently pulling Liz up with him, refusing to release her from his arms. She could hear his heart racing, feel his chest rising and falling. She risked raising her head finally, looking first to his stubborn, challenging expression, and then daring to glance towards the others.

Silence so brittle it might shatter with a breath stretched over the group. Isabel sat beside Max, her arm around his shoulders, hand grasping his as she looked between Michael, Liz and Maria. Max looked lost, his brow furrowed, his shoulders tense as if they carried the weight of the world. Beneath the dried blood, his injuries had healed. He squeezed his sister's hand reassuringly and then leveled his disapproving gaze on Michael. Alex was staring at Liz with raised eyebrows and wide eyes, arms folded across his chest. Kyle looked as guilty as if he'd been the one cheating. He hid his mouth behind his hand and looked anywhere but at Liz.

Trembling, Liz slowly slid her gaze to Maria. Her best friend stared back at her, eyes glistening as she tried to make sense of what she was seeing. Her jaw tightened, she pressed her lips together, swallowed hard. Nodded wordlessly as her eyes flicked from Liz, to Michael, taking in the protective way he stood between them, his arms around Liz. She stared at the shimmering green lights gliding over their skin, clearly reacting to each other's touch.

"Maria—" Liz started.

"Don't. Liz. Just… don't." Maria held up her hand to stop her. She licked her lips and dropped her gaze before glancing at the rest of the group. "I have to go. Max… I'm glad you're alright." She turned away, snatching up her purse as she fled the apartment. The door slammed behind her, echoing in the silence that followed.

Liz's hand came up to cover her mouth as her vision blurred, and her eyes stung. "Oh my God…" Nausea twisted her stomach as guilt and anguish clawed at her heart. What had she done? What the hell had she done? Maria would never forgive her.

Michael's arms tightened around her as a sob finally broke free, and the burning in her throat became unbearable. "Shh… I know…"

"Michael, what the hell is going on here?" Isabel finally asked, drawing his gaze.

"Clearly I've missed a few things." Max commented, looking disapproving in the way that only he could.

"Clearly we all have." Alex replied, still sounding shocked.

"Not all of us." Kyle interjected, wincing as all eyes turned to him. "Sorry. Ignore that."

Michael exhaled, this was not how he envisioned telling anyone what was going on, nor was it the right time. He cradled the back of Liz's head in his hand, running his fingers through her hair as she cried. His own guilt gnawed at his insides – amplified by Liz's emotions, which, strangely, he could still feel just as clearly as his own – just as he had at the reservoir. She was devastated - yet sickeningly relieved that it was over and out in the open. It was difficult to separate their emotions as they flowed together, so similar yet different. She hadn't – He hadn't wanted to hurt Maria. No, neither of them had wanted to hurt her. They may not have been good together, but Maria deserved better than that. Better than him. Liz deserved better than him too for that matter. As the self-loathing came to the forefront of his emotions he felt Liz's reaction and silent protest.

"I don't know what you want me to say," Michael stated, shrugging his shoulders as he shook his head, "I have no excuse, or explanation that will satisfy anyone. But Liz…" He glanced down at her, folded into his arms, clinging to him as if her life depended on it as her heart broke. "Liz is the one I want to be with, and if that's a problem for anybody, you can take it up with me later." Liz sniffled and raised her head to look up at him, her eyes shining too bright and rimmed red. He returned her gaze with the ghost of a reassuring smile.

Silence followed his words for a few long, tense seconds, before Alex cleared his throat and awkwardly said, "Alright then."

"Michael…" Isabel started, cutting herself off as if she had no idea what to say. She shook her head, bringing one hand to her brow.

"So uh… what's with the alien light show?" Kyle asked a moment later.

Liz's cheeks flushed and she made as if to back away from Michael, embarrassed that they had seen. He let her go but caught her hand and held it instead as she swiped her other across her tear streaked face and avoided her friends eyes.

"It happens whenever we touch… we don't know why." Michael said gruffly. Fuck, would they just stop staring at them and focus on Max? Why did he have to fuck this up right now - wasn't there enough going on? "Look, it doesn't matter right now. Max, where the hell have you been and what the fuck is going on? Where's Tess and the kid?" He winced internally at how callous the words sounded. However, they had the desired effect. All focus returned to Max.

Max seemed to sink in on himself, suddenly less a fearless leader and more a broken man, and Michael regretted his harsh questions. Too late to call them back, as usual. He clenched his jaw and felt Liz squeeze his hand.

Isabel gave Michael a warning look before turning her full attention to Max – straightening his collar and cleaning the blood stains away with a wave of her hand. "You don't have to talk about it if you aren't ready to Max. We're just glad you're home and you're safe."

"Yeah, I mean, we can keep talking about what the hell just happened here." Alex said, staring at Liz, "What the hell Liz? She's your best friend. Or, was." He turned an accusing glare on Michael before glancing towards the door as if he wanted to run after Maria.

"I don't… it just…" Liz began, her voice cracking. "It just… happened."

"Yes, cheating is just one of those unavoidable occurrences in life." Isabel quipped, leveling her glare on Michael once again, as if it were entirely his doing.

"Hey I ended shit with Maria." Michael snapped, "A thousand times. It's not my fault she can't take a hint."

"Michael." Liz whispered, and guilt swarmed throughout his anger again.

"Fuck! None of you were supposed to find out like this. Least of all her. It's not like I did this on purpose." Michael ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath. "But I'm not taking it back."

Max watched Liz closely, though she avoided his eyes. At length he spoke softly, "I understand."

All eyes turned to Max, and he offered a sad smile, "I never meant to hurt Liz… but once I realized Tess…" He swallowed hard and dropped his gaze, "You can't ignore your soulmate. No matter how hard you try."

In the following silence, Liz saw Kyle's eyes linger on Isabel. He feigned a smile and shrugged when he realized he was being watched, and Liz wondered, not for the first time, if Isabel had any idea.

"The best love is the kind that awakens the soul and makes us reach for more, that plants a fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds." Kyle quoted solemnly.

Liz sniffled, a faint laugh on her lips, "More Buddha quotes?"

Kyle grinned guiltily, "I started reading The Notebook."

Isabel rolled her eyes, "I should have known."

A smirk twitched the corner of Michael's mouth, but he did not tease Kyle the way he might have another day.

"All I'm saying is… Max is right. You can't ignore how you feel." Kyle shrugged again and crossed his arms over his chest. He dropped his gaze to the floor.

"Doesn't make it right." Alex replied, glancing at the door again.

"Never said it did." Michael stated, and Liz was certain she hadn't imagined the challenge in his voice.

"You really didn't have to." Alex said, staring right back at him.

Sensing a fight brewing, Kyle cleared his throat, "So, uh, Max…I hate to change the subject, but uh… Where is Tess?"

"I don't know." Max said softly. He stared at the coffee table, and the amber stones scattered across it. "We were in Nevada. On our way home. Thought it was safe to visit… we hadn't been followed in a while. Moving around a lot helped… or well… at least we thought it did."

Isabel exchanged a worried look with Michael but didn't interrupt. Alex sat on the edge of the coffee table as Kyle perched on the arm rest of the couch. Every so often Alex shot a glare towards Michael.

Liz edged closer to Michael once again, her thoughts torn between Max's words, and wishing she had run after Maria, tried to explain, to apologize, to beg forgiveness. Even though she knew Maria would not hear it, wouldn't want to hear it. Wouldn't want to see her face. She was probably on her way to her mother's house. Her heart sank a little lower as she thought of returning home later and whether or not Maria would be waiting. Michael slid his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head, sending a warm wave of reassurance though the strange alien connection they had created. She clung to it like a lifeline.

"We were almost to Arizona when I realized we were being followed." Max paused, staring down at his hands, his dark hair hid his eyes. "Tess said we had to split up to lose them. I didn't want to… but she said she could use her mind warp to hide her and Zan, and I could lead them away and come back when it was safe to get them."

"Max…" Isabel breathed, reaching out to squeeze his hand.

The corner of Max's mouth twitched in a humorless smile, "It didn't work. They saw through it… I don't know how. By the time I realized… by the time I heard her screaming…" His voice broke and he leaned forward, burying his face in his hands. His words were muffled as he said, "I was too late."

A horrible stillness settled over the room as they each took in his words, imagining the terror of being unable to reach your partner in time, to be unable to save your child, no matter how hard you fought.

"Do you know where they took them?" Kyle asked softly. His arms were folded tight across his chest again, as if he were holding himself together.

Max dropped his hands into his lap, "I have an idea… but by the time I got back to them they were gone. The hunters tried to take me too… I fought. I… I killed them." He swallowed hard. "But I knew I couldn't get to Tess and Zan without help… so I ran."

"Fuck…" Michael said, the sick feeling in his stomach compounding with Liz's similar emotions.

"I tried to dream walk Tess." Isabel said quietly, "I couldn't reach her."

Max shook his head, "Whatever they did… they blocked her powers somehow. Her mind warp didn't work… they've figured out some way to shield themselves from her. They might be blocking your connection."

"If they can shield Tess's powers… what about the rest of us?" Liz whispered.

Max locked eyes with her, and his gaze was pleading, "I don't know Liz… but we have to try… I have to try."

"This could be a suicide mission." Alex pointed out.

"It's Tess." Kyle stated.

"And Zan." Isabel added.

"I'm not saying no. I'm just saying… we might not all come back." Alex said.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Are you sure you know what you're doing Michael?" Isabel asked in a low voice, pausing to grab his arm as she followed Max to her jeep.

Kyle and Alex were already standing in the parking lot, talking quietly while shooting glances towards Max every so often. It had been agreed upon that Max would go home with Isabel until they had come up with a concrete plan. Alex was going to find Maria – something Liz had argued about until finally caving. Maria wouldn't want to talk to her anyhow. The thought made her want to vomit – and in turn made Michael want to vomit as her emotions spilled over into his own.

Michael rolled his eyes and started to move away from her.

"Since when are you into Liz Parker anyhow?" Isabel pressed, tightening her hold on his arm.

"What does that matter?" Michael hissed, rounding on her.

"I just don't want you to throw away your relationship with Maria over a fling." Isabel stated, not backing down. "I know you two don't always get along—" Michael snorted, and she continued, "—But you have a lot of history together… just… make sure you know what you're doing before you hurt anyone else."

"Who the hell else is this hurting?" Michael demanded, yanking his arm out of her grip.

"Liz." Isabel stared him down. When he dropped his gaze and looked away, she added, "Maria is her best friend Michael. Long before we ever showed up and fucked up their lives. So you better know what you're doing and you better decide if it's worth it."

Michael worked his jaw, crossing his arms as he watched Max climb into the passenger seat of the jeep. Alex climbed in the back – getting a ride to his own vehicle, which was still parked at Isabel's apartment. Kyle started for his mustang, glancing back at Michael. He offered a small wave before climbing in and revving the engine.

"I'll call you if anything changes with Max. I'll see you tomorrow Michael. Don't forget, four o'clock." Isabel said, giving him a last, rather exasperated look, before making her way towards the jeep. Michael swore under his breath and turned around to reenter his apartment.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Liz hovered near the dark television; her red rimmed eyes unfocused as she stared at the place Max had lain. She felt raw and exposed, utterly revolted by herself. Everyone knew what she had done. In a matter of two days she had destroyed her entire life. Maria's entire life. Since when was she the reckless one? The foolish one? The cruel one. Who was she?

"You okay?" Michael's low voice drew her hollow gaze as he softly clicked the door shut behind him and stood watching her, as if waiting for the inevitable.

Liz shook her head slowly, her throat clenching once again as her eyes burned with unshed tears. "I'm a horrible person Michael. I never, ever should have…"

Pain in his eyes, Michael worked his jaw, looking away. "So that's it then? Fucked up everything for nothing?"

"No, Michael…" Tears trailed down her cheeks. The thought of walking away now was just as excruciating as knowing she'd lost her best friend.

His gaze flicked uncertainly back towards her.

"I…" Liz began, only to feel her throat constrict further. Then she was moving, running into his arms, colliding with his body, clinging to him as if he might somehow save her from reality. His arms closed tight around her and he buried his face in her neck, breathing in her scent, closing his eyes to the shimmering green dancing over their skin.

"It'll be okay…" Michael heard himself promise, even though he knew it was probably a lie. "It'll all be okay."


End file.
